


play pretend

by gentletaes, PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Leo de la iglesia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Omega Ji Guang-Hong, Porn With Plot, Scent Marking, Scenting, Slow Build, Subspace, Wedding Planning, background Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, leoji, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/pseuds/gentletaes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: 'Ji put his face in his hands. “Of course fate hates me. Whatever deity is out there despises me. Of course this would happen. I got hired to plan Leo’s goddamn wedding, Yuri. What am I supposed to do?”'Ji Guang Hong is a wedding planner, single and secretly missing his ex-boyfriend, Leo de la Iglesia. Things take a turn when he ends up being hired to plan said ex-boyfriend's wedding and Leo takes a drastic step that Guang Hong didn't expect. Their relationship develops into something neither want to define, and it takes a lot of pushing for the two to figure out what they want, and what they are.





	1. i'll get by just fine

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL. WELCOME. 
> 
> we are so excited to present to you our LeoJi Wedding Planner/Enemies to Lovers AU! we have been working on this for quite some time so we are so excited to have finished it!! get buckled in, it's a wild ride. 
> 
> with that said, do enjoy! chapter two will be up between january 9-12 :-)

**_6 Years Ago_ **

_ Leo de la Iglesia had worked to make this night perfect. Guang Hong Ji knew this. He could tell in the way that soft music in the background played in hopes that it would make the smaller boy a little more relaxed. He could tell in the way that Leo had invited him over when he knew his parents were away. Ji had raised the subject of losing his virginity, as it was something he wanted to do, to his boyfriend. His boyfriend had been receptive to the idea, as any seventeen-year-old boy would be. Leo had taken the necessary precautions to make sure that Ji was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could be after their heavy makeout sessions abruptly became more handsy, and Guang Hong appreciated that Leo was making such an effort to make him as comfortable as he had been with those more familiar situations. But it was time.  _

_ Leo looked kind of beautiful above him now, as Guang Hong lay shirtless beneath him on his bed.  _

_ “Are you okay, Ji Ji?” Concern flitted across his boyfriend’s face, reflecting the flickering dim light of the tea light candles he had probably--definitely--stolen from his mother. He was cute like that when he wanted to be. He was beautiful.  _

_ Guang Hong nodded in a silent, yet confident response. He did so despite the way his heart was hammering against his ribcage, and the way he was trying to pass off wiping his sweaty palms as enthusiasm as he gripped the sheets at his sides. He craned his neck up to press his lips against the boy’s above him and practically melted as he was enveloped in the familiar heat. The fact that Leo smelled just as delectable with his Alpha pheromones wafting around them just added to the romantic moment. It was the way that Leo treated this moment as if he were being entrusted with something precious that Guang Hong knew he was making the right decision.  _

_ Leo kissed him back, which for some reason Guang Hong still couldn’t believe sometimes. It amazed him, that someone like  _ Leo  _ could want someone like  _ him _. He felt Leo’s tongue dance across his bottom lip in a silent plea for entry. He nipped at the soft flesh when Guang Hong couldn’t help but smile into their kiss, before he nudged his lips apart. Their tongues and teeth clashed. Guang Hong let out a soft, warm sigh that felt like fire in Leo’s mouth and had Leo wriggling to get his own shirt off. He needed to feel skin on skin.  _

_ They laid like that for a while, Leo slotted between Guang Hong’s spread thighs, their chests touching. Guang Hong wasn’t sure for how long but he knew Leo was being patient. They laid on his bed sharing lazy kisses and gentle, wandering touches in the dimly lit room. Guang Hong now found that he was brave enough to run his hands over Leo’s bare chest, lingering on the natural dips and peaks of muscle. By the way Leo’s breath quickened at various points, Guang Hong thought that he must have liked it.  _

_ Hovering over Guang Hong with his hands planted in the mattress on either side of his head, Leo made the move to slide his boyfriend’s pants down past his hips as he squirmed and whimpered softly against Leo. The Omega lifted his hips and before he knew it, his pants were off and Leo was grinding against him slowly, letting the tension build. It didn’t take long until Guang Hong whined in want and arousal, slick leaking and dampening his briefs.  _

_ Guang Hong couldn’t recall when all of their outer layers of clothing came off. He surely remembered when they were both bare, though; the Omega had never felt so vulnerable than in that moment. But Leo made it right, keeping their kisses and touches light but passionate as he slipped a hand downwards to play with Guang Hong’s cock. The boy almost moaned loudly in the newfound pleasure, but he bit it back and let out a soft whimper instead, neck craning as he arched instinctively into the touch of his Alpha.  _

_ His Alpha. His.  _

_ He wished that statement could have held true for longer than it did.  _

  
  
  


Ji was more than ecstatic to be  _ Leo de la Iglesia _ ’s boyfriend. He was the school’s soccer star and a  _ very  _ attractive Alpha, and everybody knew that. Leo had taken interest in Ji their senior year of high school through a mutual interest in dance. They texted and got along exceptionally well, and before Ji knew what was happening, Leo had asked him on a date. They had easily slipped into boyfriend territory. Maybe it was just the fact their biology was compatible but, alas, neither Ji nor Leo could deny the pull between them. Ji couldn’t deny the full, bubbly feeling in his chest every time he even thought about the Alpha, either. 

The more time they spent together, however, Ji realized that maybe Leo wasn’t everything he was hyped up to be. He should have trusted the few people who told him this, but he had wanted to believe so badly that it wasn’t like that. Unfortunately, it  _ was  _ like that. People had warned him that the Alpha was a bit of a playboy and a huge flirt. Ji felt as if it wasn’t intentional, per se, but the comments Leo made about other people did still hurt. But it never deterred the  _ right  _ feeling in his body that came with the knowledge that he and Leo were a thing. 

Leo would make side comments like, “Wow, she were super cute!” or “Damn, they’re hot!” about others without even acknowledging the fact that Ji was right there. It made Ji feel bad about their relationship, not to mention himself. Sometimes, Ji thought that maybe it would be nice if Leo said nice things about him that way outside of sex. He needed to feel wanted too.  

Despite all the blows to Ji’s confidence in their relationship in the latter half of their time together, there was nothing else like sex with Leo. It was simply mind-blowing each time, and even being a bit of an asshole, Leo was gentle during their first time. It was Ji’s first time ever, and Leo had made Ji feel special for once. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t stay for as long as he did because of how Leo was in the bedroom. It was the one time when Leo was entirely his. He wondered what happened to the sweet Leo he’d gotten to know and love. 

Around the five month mark of being together though, Ji knew he had to end it to save himself the heartbreak and possibly save his crumbling self-esteem. 

It was late one night, a Friday nearing the end of April. They had only a few more weeks until graduation, and Ji was becoming increasingly upset in his relationship with Leo. He was such an  _ asshole _ it honestly surprised the Omega. He never cheated on Ji, no, but he may as well have with how much he looked at and talked about others. They were having a post-sex (which was still amazing) cuddle when Ji knew he had to get it over with. It was now or never. 

“Leo?” Ji started tentatively from where he laid his head on Leo’s chest, his eyes wandering up from the Alpha’s tanned, bare, chest and up to his face. 

“Hm?” Leo hummed in response, eyes still closed. 

“C-Can I ask you something?” Ji stammered a little but the question had been eating at him for too long. He had to ask. He had to know, and he had to do it now while he had Leo to himself. At least in the physical sense, anyway. 

In response, Leo opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow; a gesture for Guang Hong to continue. This was going to be an awkward conversation, with Leo’s arm still wrapped around Guang Hong. 

“Yeah, babe, what’s up?” he encouraged anyway, knowing that Guang Hong would want a verbal response.

“Do you… do you even want to be with me?” Ji finally asked after a moment’s silence. He couldn’t look Leo in the face now, embarrassment and worry and fear of rejection all too strong to be able to keep eye contact. The question had been a constant in his mind. He wriggled and moved to sit up a little. He couldn’t talk to him like  _ this _ if he was still in his arms; he’d back down and lose his nerve. 

It was too silent for too long, the stupid question still hanging in the space between them. 

“What?” was Leo’s first response after the question sank in, the crease between his brows knitted together in the way that always made Guang Hong want to reach out and gently smooth it out with his index finger or perhaps kiss the space there. But he couldn’t this time because he had been the cause of it. Sitting up as well, Leo continued, “What do you mean, Ji? I’m here, aren’t I? Of course I do.”

“Leo, do you want me? Do you even think about me when we...you know.” Guang Hong was looking at his lap (naked, still), his cheeks flushed and eyes stinging. He knew now that Leo wouldn’t think that the blush across his face was cute like he did when they first met. 

“Of course I want you. Why would you think any differently?” Leo asked, frown in place. 

Guang Hong shrugged a shoulder weakly, his lips quivering. His self-esteem had been worn down so much, he was generally surprised Leo wanted him for as little as sex. “You just talk about other people all the time. You’re always looking at other Omegas. It’s like I’m just an object to you. I’m not—I can’t stay this way, Leo. I’m starting to think you only keep me for sex.” The Omega didn’t even notice he had started crying until the sheets over his legs dampened with spots from his tears. The honesty poured out of him, like a dam.

“Ji, sex with you is amazing, that’s not just nothing, you know?” Leo still looked genuinely confused and at this point, Guang Hong wanted to wipe that stupid look off of his stupid, pretty face. It was as if Leo had no regard for his feelings.

“So, that is all you really care about,” he contemplated to himself. “I think we need to end this,” Ji finished, his voice small. 

“Are you serious?” Leo asked, his face blank and Ji nodded once. As much as he hated doing this, and how much he really liked Leo, it needed to be done. There was something in his chest that literally ached, though, and he wished Leo could just understand. 

“Fine,” Leo’s voice turned harsh and slashed through the quiet of the room. Guang Hong knew that this was his cue to leave. He got up and dressed, all in silence as Leo quietly seethed by himself. The Omega left without a word and walked home all while pretending that he wasn’t crying. 

They didn’t speak for the rest of senior year or the years to follow. Guang Hong wished he could ignore the pain in his chest and knot in his stomach that said he was missing something, and he wished with everything he had that he could just forget the stupidly beautiful face that was Leo’s. 

He thought that maybe he’d broken his own heart more than Leo ever had.

Sometimes, Guang Hong wondered if Leo ever thought about him, or remembered him at the very least. 

 

* * *

 

**_PRESENT_ **

The afternoon sun was spilling into the kitchen when Yuri decided it was an appropriate time to wake up. Guang Hong sat at the kitchen bench in their shared apartment with a glass of iced tea and a folder full of color swatches that he was flicking through to find potential matches and different color schemes to work with. He knew his flatmate was up when he heard a door open, slam, and footsteps approach the kitchen from down the hallway. 

Yuri entered the kitchen looking like hell, as usual. Guang Hong couldn’t help but smirk at the thought as he sipped his tea. Either the blond was up late studying intensely or partying and fucking intensely. With Yuri sporting  _ just _ dark circles under his eyes, he assumed it was the first option. Being flatmates for the past almost-two years helped their abilities to read each other well. 

“Late night?” Guang Hong asked the other Omega knowingly as his flatmate took a seat next to him. He got up to fix the tired veterinary student a cup of coffee and three pieces of avocado toast. Yuri just grumbled in return, muttering a thanks as the breakfast was set in front of him. “Honestly don’t know how you’d survive without me,” Guang Hong joked. 

“I probably wouldn’t,” Yuri replied, staring into his coffee cup, eyes seemingly devoid of life. Guang Hong knew that he would perk up in roughly 4.5 minutes. “Why did I choose veterinary school. Why.” He asked his question to no one in particular, his voice just as dead as his eyes. 

“You only have, like, two years left.” 

“ _ Don’t  _ remind me.”

Guang Hong just chuckled and went back to his own work, allowing the blond to wake up and eat. 

“Care to join me in eating ice cream and watching reruns of  _ If You Are The One  _ with me tonight?” Guang Hong asked, knowing that his lonesome pastime really wasn’t his best friend’s style. Yuri sometimes did join him, though, probably out of pity. It was worth a shot to ask, though.

“No can do, Ji. I studied all night last night so that I can go out tonight. That hot DJ I told you about is playing so I have to go, obviously. Today’s the day I’m going to _ finally  _ get what I want.” Yuri’s sudden flow of wordy responses were an indicator that he was now  _ officially _ awake. He paused for a second, analysing Guang Hong with those wide, green eyes. “You’re too hot to be this sad, you know that, right? You should come out with me tonight.” Yuri really did have no filter. Most times it was appreciated. Now was not one of those times. It was always a slap in the face to be reminded that he was single. Sure, Yuri was single too but he liked it that way, whereas Ji was a hopeless romantic and craved love and affection and a cliche relationship. Ji’s job as a wedding planner (why he chose that career, he didn’t know) didn’t help. He loved his job nonetheless.

“I guess. I’m busy with clients, though, and I’m meeting with a new one tomorrow morning. I’d rather not spend my days with happy couples and then my night wishing to be part of one,” Ji said, but it was definitely an excuse. Yuri knew it, too, but didn’t press. He just shrugged and stuffed his face with toast. 

“Your loss. I’ve seen plenty of hot guys you could totally score,” Yuri mumbled, his mouth full. Guang Hong distantly wondered how this man could go from a mess of a bottomless pit in the morning to a sexy angel at night. 

“I already live my life vicariously through my clients and their weddings, and as much as I love you, I’d rather not have to witness your sex life firsthand. Our rooms already share a wall, it’s not fun. I’m glad you’re so confident in me, though, so thanks for the sentiment.” 

Yuri smirked. “Sorry,” he apologized, completely unapologetically. “You may not have boys in your room but don’t you think for a second that I don’t hear what you get up to as well.” 

“Oh  _ my god _ , Yuri,” Ji whined, cheeks ablaze. “At least you don’t have to hear me scream four out of seven nights a week!” 

It was like nothing embarrassed Yuri. “At least I’m getting some. Oh, and don’t be surprised if I’m not home until late tonight. I’m gonna smash the DJ.” 

“Do you even know his name?” Ji asked teasingly as he got up to clean the dishes. 

“It’s like Bek-something. Don’t worry, I’ll find out when I’m screaming it later.” 

“You’re awfully confident.” 

“And you’re not. See the difference in the amount of sex we have?” 

Ji rolled his eyes, taking the empty plate from in front of Yuri. “Not everything is about  _ sex.  _ You know I prefer relationships for the long run.” 

Yuri yawned, stretched, and took a long drink of his coffee. “You’re so  _ boring _ , Ji. Spice up your life a little!” 

The corners of Guang Hong’s mouth quirked upwards, a moment of nostalgia hitting him. He remembered a time when Yuri would not have said his sex life was boring. That time did coincide with an old relationship, though. Contemplatively, he said, his voice soft, “Maybe you’ll understand when you find the right person to fall in love with. It’s like that’s just it for you. Like no one could ever compare.” 

Yuri, noticing the change in Ji’s attitude and the serious turn it took, eyed him wearily, knowingly, and frowned slightly, taking another drink of his coffee. He just hoped his best friend would be happy. 

Maybe one day. 

  
  
  


Guang Hong settled in at the desk in his office the next morning. He looked through the appointments he had lined up for today in the planner on his desk and then swiveled his white desk chair around to face the planning board pinned up on the wall behind him. Between pinned colour swatches and images of white dresses, suits, and venues, he could see which weddings he had coming up soon. With so many happening at once, it was always good to have a visual reminder. He had two to attend next week, a meeting today around lunch, and then a follow up meeting with his client from today on Sunday….

Sometimes Guang Hong wasn’t sure how he kept up. But his job kept him busy and took his mind off the impending fact that he was single and lonely and had to survive every heat by himself. Work was a nice distraction as he was planning something at all times, with never enough time to really dwell on his own future plans. He liked helping couples achieve their dream weddings, and he liked being surrounded by love, even if it wasn’t his own. He was good at his job, too, and he enjoyed spending time in his office. It was organized and everything in it was his, very much the opposite of what it was like to live with Yuri Plisetsky. 

He sat and flipped through the notes he had written down from the phone conversation he had last week with his first client of the morning. His eyes ran over the words  _ traditional bonding ceremony, burnt orange and white,  _ and  _ to be discussed _ . He then fiddled with the the pastel pink bowtie he had chosen to wear, and then proceeded to fluff the cushions he had sitting on the two chairs in front of his desk, even though they wouldn’t be meeting here today. He got nervous before new clients and just needed something to do with his hands. He wasn’t sure why, though. He assumed that it was the amount of love that filled the room from newly-engaged couples as soon as they waltzed on in. He usually settled into his routine quickly, though. 

It didn’t take long until eleven o’clock rolled around and he was stepping into a local cafe, prepared to meet a nice Omegan girl and her Alpha fiance. He often planned first meetings in more casual and public places for everyone’s comfort. Next Sunday’s meeting with this same client would be held in his office. 

He got a booth and took his seat, waiting for no more than five minutes when a short and very pretty Omega approached the table. “Guang Hong?” she prompted, her voice still that high-pitched tone he heard over the phone. 

Ji smiled and nodded, taking her offered hand and shaking it. “You must be Anna. It’s nice to meet you, and congratulations,” he said jovially. 

“Thank you,” the woman said, her long, blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. It was curly and shiny. She wore lots of makeup, but it looked good and she wore it well. She had bright blue eyes that lit up when she spoke. “I’m so excited to be here!” 

“I’m glad,” Guang Hong said honestly. If he couldn’t find love, he was happy others could. It gave him  _ some _ hope at the very least. Maybe not for himself, but other people. 

They ordered drinks and a small lunch, making small talk before they got down to business. “So,” Guang Hong started, smiling at the girl across from him, “I must ask; what’s your fiancé’s name?” 

Anna’s expression turned dreamy and she crossed her arms on the table. “His name is Leo. God, he’s so perfect!” 

Guang Hong’s heart nearly stopped and his blood ran cold, it felt like. All those years spent trying to forget  _ him _ and it all was coming back so suddenly. “O-Oh,” Guang Hong said, trying to quickly regain his composure. He searched for a smile. “I’m sure you guys make a gorgeous couple.” It could very well be just another Alpha dude named Leo, not  _ the _ Leo de la Iglesia Ji dated in high school and never really got over. 

Anna nodded and thanked him, that big grin still plastered on her pretty face. 

He asked a question he asked all his clients, but it could very well be confirmation of what he hoped wasn’t true. “Are you planning on a small or big wedding?”

“Big,” Anna confirmed. “I wanted small, but there’s no way that could happen when Leo has such a big family. And we have to invite the  _ entire _ family because Leo says that it’s part of Mexican culture.”

_ Oh _ .  _ There was no way it  _ couldn’t _ be his Leo.  _ What was his luck? 

  
  
  
  


Guang Hong managed to get through the rest of his meeting without showing too much emotion. He could barely swallow his food. There were times though where his throat felt tight and his voice wavered a little when he asked questions he already knew the answers to, like how many members of the groom’s family would be invited. 

Apparently Leo couldn’t make it to the first appointment due to to his work at a local clinic as an athletic trainer where he partnered with the high school. He worked weekdays and would be there on Sunday and Ji wasn’t sure if he dreaded anything more in his entire life. It was only Wednesday and normally the week passed quickly after hump day, but not this time. He made it through his other appointments fine, and they took the edge off his nerves and distracted him, but there was a constant anxiety and bitterness he just couldn’t rid of. 

That night, Yuri was already out of the apartment by the time Ji returned. And, as always, Ji showered, extra long tonight, changed into pajamas, grabbed the carton of caramel ice cream from the freezer, and sat on the couch to watch his favorite show at the moment. 

He may or may not have thought about Leo the entire goddamn time. He didn’t eat an  _ entire tub _ of ice cream by himself,  _ no way _ . And he  _ definitely _ didn’t pass out on the couch with a wet face at one in the morning, secretly wishing Yuri had stayed home to comfort him. No, Ji  _ had  _ to be stronger than that. He hadn’t spent almost three years getting over a stupid boy just to break at the mention of him. He wasn’t supposed to cry over a boy who treated him like shit years ago, even if Ji believed there was something  _ more _ to them. He did have to wonder, though, if Anna knew how much of an asshole her fiance was. But Ji supposed people changed, and he hoped Leo did. Anna was so  _ nice  _ and she honestly deserved a good person to marry. He couldn’t wish bad on her no matter how much he wanted one last kiss with his high school lover. 

He  _ really _ needed to stop thinking things like that. 

  
  


 

The next morning, Guang Hong felt like shit. He supposed he looked like shit, too, but maybe that was just his low self-esteem talking. It was confirmed though when Yuri walked into the kitchen to greet him. 

“You look like shit. What happened to your Disney princess eyes and glowing skin?” Yuri prodded. Why did he choose to live with someone full of insults? Some best friend he was. 

“You’ll never  _ fucking _ guess.”

“Oh my god! Did my best friend Guang Hong Ji just  _ cuss _ ?!” Yuri’s playful mood that normally helped get Ji out of a mood wasn’t working and it was clear. So, turning serious with a sigh, Yuri leaned across the kitchen island where Ji sat across from him. “Seriously, Ji, what’s wrong? You  _ never _ cuss.”

Ji put his face in his hands. “Of course fate hates me. Whatever deity is out there  _ despises  _ me. Of course this would happen. I got hired to plan Leo’s goddamn wedding, Yuri. What am I supposed to do?” 

Yuri frowned and, wanting to show his care for his friend, fixed him a pot of hot herbal tea. He knew all about Leo, because his feelings were still all over the place when Yuri had first met Guang Hong. He knew it was still a sore subject. “You know what you do? You slay on his fucking life and show him that he doesn’t mean shit to you anymore. Be confident. He’s not worth your tears, Ji. You know that. What happened was six years ago. You’re stronger and better now,  _ without _ him.”

“I  _ know,  _ Yuri, I just—I feel like if I see him again all my walls will fall down and I just… I can’t deal with the heartbreak again. There was something so…  _ magnetic _ between us, but he was an asshole. But we were so young, and immature…” Ji rambled on and Yuri listened, letting his best friend rant and let it all out. 

He eventually set a scalding cup of tea in front of the worrying Omega and gave him a look. “Listen. On Sunday, I’ll do your makeup, okay? I’ll pick out a professional outfit that makes you look good, because you’ll feel way better. I promise, it works every time.” Ji sighed in resignation, sipped the tea to Yuri’s horror and disbelief, and nodded. 

“Fine. You’re probably right.”

“I always am,” Yuri smirked. He went about fixing himself a bowl of cereal. 

“So did you get to hook up with Bek-something?” Ji asked, wanting to change the subject. Plus, Yuri seemed pretty happy and, uh, very clearly  _ marked up. _

“ _ Otabek,”  _ Yuri corrected in a lustful tone, around a classic smirk. “You’ll never guess how big his dick is.” 

“Yuri, oh my god.” Guang Hong visibly squirmed in his seat, which made Yuri feel as though he had achieved something. He hated details while Yuri lived for them. Yuri giggled and proceeded to gesture a measurement with his hands. Guang Hong covered his eyes. Guang Hong had enough sex in the past years, but they all were never exactly  _ satisfying _ because he always compared them to Leo, who somehow still topped his list. He didn’t exactly enjoy hearing about how amazing everyone else’s sex lives were when his own was subpar. 

“I was really surprised at how kinky he was, since he was so quiet before—“ 

“Okay! Enough!” Guang Hong yelped, leaning over the island to physically cover the Omega’s mouth. “We all know the quiet ones are the kinkiest!” 

That had both Omegas laughing. It felt good. 

“We’re going to meet up,” Yuri said after their laughing fit died down. Ji’s jaw practically dropped. 

“Yuri Plisetsky, slut and heartbreaker-extraordinaire, meeting up with a hookup for a second time?” Ji questioned, eyes wide and brows raised. Ji smirked when Yuri’s cheeks  _ actually flushed _ . 

“It’s just for coffee,” Yuri mumbled, a weak defense. 

“A  _ date _ . Oh my god,  _ you’re going on a date!  _ Was he honestly  _ that _ good?” Ji was almost yelling, mostly in excitement for his one-and-done kind of best friend. 

Yuri scowled and looked away, letting his curtain of golden hair cover his red cheeks. “Well, he was nice, too, okay? It was different,” Yuri explained in a soft voice. Ji got up from his seat and squealed, running around to embrace his friend. Within the whole time they had known each other, Yuri had gone on, like,  _ two _ dates. And they were both because Ji forced him to go. Needless to say, Ji was proud. His best friend might be softening up!

“Get off me,” Yuri snapped with no bite and making no attempt to push Ji away. Ji just held on tighter. 

“I hope you guys work out!” Ji gushed and Yuri pointedly looked away. 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

If anything, Ji could hope for the best for his best friend. He deserved it. 

  
  
  


Guang Hong woke up Sunday morning feeling like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He was absolutely dreading this day because it would confirm his fear that it was  _ the Leo de la Iglesia.  _ And  _ the Leo de la Iglesia  _ was getting married. He was already 99.9% sure of it. 

He got up reluctantly and knocked on Yuri’s door. He had gone to bed at a reasonable time, because his  _ date _ was today, as well, and he claimed he needed his “beauty sleep”. What a drama queen. From the other side of the door he heard a drawn out “fuck” before he heard the tell-tale footsteps of Sleepy Yuri. The door was thrown open. 

“Give me ten,” Yuri mumbled, and Ji stepped aside to let Yuri pass. He went to the bathroom while Ji went to the kitchen to fix their coffee and tea as per usual. Maybe acting as normal as possible would help calm his anxieties. 

Surely, ten minutes later, Yuri came into the kitchen still looking sleepy but also ready to glam Guang Hong up. They went through their morning routine as usual with casual banter but Yuri could tell how nervous and salty the other Omega was. It was practically radiating from him. After they finished, Yuri dragged Ji to his room and sat him at his vanity. 

“Okay, you have to scream confidence with the look I’m giving you. Natural but glowing and ethereal, okay?” Yuri explained, not giving Ji a say in his makeup. Yuri was the expert anyway, so Ji just let him take control. He knew he could trust his friend, with how sinfully angelic Yuri looked every time he went out. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to be attacked with the multitude of brushes and sponges though. Why were there so many? 

Nearly 20 minutes later, Yuri was smirking at his work. “If you weren’t my best friend, I probably would want to fuck you, dude. Or take you out to dinner. Or both.” Setting down some sort of spray Yuri had used last, he set his pale hands on Ji’s narrow shoulders and turned him toward the mirror. 

And damn, did he look good. Ji observed himself in the mirror, he wasn’t really used to liking what he saw staring back at him much. But  _ wow _ . He could actually see what Yuri meant when he would tell Guang Hong that he was cute sometimes. This was more than just cute though, he was glowing like Yuri promised. Guang Hong peered closer at his own reflection to inspect what was probably usually there, but Yuri had enhanced. His brows were neater and more sculpted than before. He liked that and liked that there was a little shimmer dusted under his brow bones. His skin looked luminous and alive, the complete opposite to how he felt on the inside, but perhaps Yuri was right in that looking bright on the outside would make him feel a little better. Yuri even managed to hide the dark and ever-present circles under his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile as he turned his face to the side slightly and saw that the shimmer was also dusted above his cheek bones, temples and his nose. It wasn’t as drastic and blinding as when Yuri wore it, but it was nice. It was simple and juxtaposed the black of his coated, elongated eyelashes. Lastly, he took in the clear gloss on his lips that smelled like strawberries. It was simple but he felt… pretty. Like he could make anybody swoon over him. Now, he just needed an outfit to complement the look. 

Yuri seemed to have read his mind when he said, “Time for clothes! We’re going neutral. Don’t you have that beige sweater? And  _ tight _ pants. You want your ass to be poppin’.”

Ji blushed but nodded and together they went to Ji’s room, where he pulled out his tightest pair of leggings that he used to wear to dance along with the creamy beige sweater. Yuri watched him change, a natural occurrence and nothing awkward. Ji had to go underwearless to get the leggings on, though. He turned his front to Yuri and popped his hip, setting a hand on it. Faux confidence. “What do you think?” he asked shyly.

“You look fucking good, Ji. Not to sound conceited, but I did a good job on your face. Not that you aren’t already hot.” 

Ji rolled his eyes with a small smile playing at his lips. Yuri pulled his phone out and together they took a selfie. “I’m captioning this, ‘when in doubt, let your best friend make u slay’.” 

Ji giggled. He did look pretty good, and it helped that both he and Yuri were rather exceptional at selfie-taking. 

It also helped to know that Guang Hong wasn’t the only one out of the pair that would be secretly nervous today. Yuri would never admit to anything but confidence, but Ji could tell from the speed and velocity at which Yuri was speaking. He spoke quickly when he was nervous or uncertain and his words were like rapidfire when he was seeing Ji off. 

“If I’m not back before you leave, good luck,” Guang Hong said sincerely with a smile. Yuri let his own rare smile grace his lips as they exchanged a hug at the door and Ji was off, his heart beating at a mile a minute. 

A little more than ten minutes later, Ji was parked in front of his office building. He had around thirty minutes until Anna and Leo showed up, which gave him time to get organized and ready for their arrival. His heart was already misbehaving and skipping around in his chest. He needed this time to get himself under control. He walked inside and up the two flights of stairs before entering his office. It was a small space but it had everything he needed. It featured pastel pink and white walls, with a long, white, desk where his computer and multiple portfolios sat. In front of the desk were two chairs completed with pink fluffy pillows, where the couple would sit. He usually called them his  _ love seats _ when he invited a new couple to sit. He didn’t really want to do that today. 

Light streamed in from the multiple windows in the room, making the pastel pink a little brighter. There was a bookshelf near the entrance where all of his files were, as well as the occasional photo of him and his family and Yuri.

Ji sat at his desk, setting down his daily planner in front of him, and turned on his computer. He pulled out his book of color swatches and his book that listed larger reception venues from his desk drawer. Now, he just had to calm down. He looked good. He felt (mostly) good. Now he just had to act good. 

Ji couldn’t help but check the clock above the door repeatedly out of nervous habit. He definitely didn’t expect the couple to be  _ early _ , of all things. There was a rap on the door and Ji’s heart leapt to his throat. He stood and made his way to the door. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and opened the door. 

One thing he  _ did not  _ expect was Leo to have gotten even  _ more  _ attractive. He was  _ hot _ . Like, a solid “I’d smash you so hard” kind of hot. Oh, god, why did the universe hate him? Anna stood in front, her hair styled similarly to how it was their first meeting, and surely, Leo de la Iglesia stood behind her. His skin was as tanned as Ji remembered, but his hair was longer, framing his face. He put on his best smile, mostly focusing on the bride-to-be and avoiding the urge to analyze Leo’s reaction to seeing him. If he even remembered Ji in the first place. He didn’t want to know the answer to that. 

Guang Hong opened the door in a welcoming manner, smiling, and saying, “Come on in!” with as much cheer as he could muster. His heart was absolutely pounding. How could someone he hadn’t seen in years do something like this to his emotions? How could a boy (who was now a man) he hadn’t seen in  _ six years _ constrict his airways and make his heart flutter without a single touch or word? It was ridiculous. 

The couple sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk. “It’s nice to see you again, Anna. This is Leo, I presume?” he asked even though he very well knew who he was. He had to be professional, so he looked to Leo and reached a hand out to shake. 

They  _ made eye contact _ . That’s where things went wrong, Ji thought. “Yes!” she practically sang. Leo shook his hand, and wow, those deep brown eyes were just as captivating as they were six years ago. 

They didn’t exchange words, but Ji could tell that Leo remembered him, either from his looks or the nameplate on his desk. It made Ji uncomfortable but his professionalism would win out over emotion. “So today we’re discussing venues, yes? Do you have any particular ideas in mind for the ceremony?” he asked, opening up the book of various venues. 

“We were thinking a church,” Leo spoke, eyes never leaving Guang Hong’s. He shifted under his gaze and nodded, flipping to churches local and near. 

“Anna told me last time it was going to be a large wedding, with probably over 150 guests, so I think these,” Ji turned the book around and pointed at a section, “are your best options. They’re really quite lovely, as well.” 

Anna and Leo hunched over the book and looked through various pictures and descriptions. “They are beautiful,” Anna agreed and Leo hummed. He looked up from the book while Anna was still browsing to look at Guang Hong, and Guang Hong tried to swallow the lump in his throat. 

His eyes were so intense, it made the Omega’s heart pick up. 

Anna spoke up then, snapping the two men out of whatever they were in. Leo looked to where she pointed at the book and mentioned how she loved that particular church. 

“Anything you’d like to visit, just let me know. We can always set up a date to go venue-viewing.”

“I’d like to do that,” Anna said, nodding. She looked to Leo, who nodded in agreement. 

“Great,” Ji said, a soft smile on his lips. “Since I have both of you here now, what’s your vision for this wedding?” 

“Traditional,” Anna answered. “We are having a traditional bonding ceremony, like I mentioned over the phone, after the formal ceremony and reception.” 

“We would like to find three venues. The church for the formal ceremony, a reception venue, and then a smaller, more private venue for the bonding ceremony. We want everything to be… soft, I guess,” Leo spoke. 

Guang Hong wanted to laugh or scoff. When was Leo de la Iglesia ever  _ soft _ ? He nodded despite his inner monologue. He hated himself for thinking how the couple wasn’t bonded  _ yet _ and there was still a  _ chance.  _ He couldn’t allow himself to think that! What kind of person was he? 

He brought up more details and they scheduled a date for two weeks to begin looking. Their ideal wedding date would be in just over six months, so they wanted to move rather quickly in getting everything planned.

Guang Hong didn’t notice during the end of their meeting when he and Anna were being friendly and conversing that Leo took one of his business cards and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans.


	2. i think of you more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown  
> >hey guang hong. i know you said not to contact you but i want to apologize for what i did. it was wrong of me. i thought maybe we could talk it out? if you don't want to i understand. 
> 
> Me  
> >My office. Tomorrow @ 9pm. 
> 
> Guang Hong felt oddly confident for once. He was finally going to take control of his life and not let stupid feelings for a stupid guy ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to smut city!
> 
> Leoji deserve more of it, so we are here to deliver. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Our third and final chapter will be uploaded between the 15th-18th January x

Yuri, again, was already out of the apartment by the time Guang Hong returned from his long day of appointments. Having spent the entire day distantly thinking of Leo, more specifically, Leo getting married to a pretty Omega and them _bonding_ and probably _starting a family,_ he was feeling exhausted. Why did Ji feel like that should be _him_ in Anna’s place? Was it just loneliness? No, it couldn’t be. Ji felt like this even when he was surrounded by friends and loved ones. It was that empty feeling in his chest that said he lost something great when he broke up with Leo, despite his asshole-ishness.

It was nearing midnight when Ji took a shower and washed off his look of the day. He did the same thing he did when he felt lonely; sat on the couch, ate more food than he should, and watched dramas by himself. It was comforting, though a bit unhealthy, and he needed it, especially since his best friend wasn’t home yet. He hoped Yuri was having fun on his first date in years. )He knew Yuri was probably having a little more than fun but he didn’t want to think about that.)

Taking his place on the couch and wrapping himself up in a blanket, Ji was just beginning a new episode when his phone buzzed. Thinking it was probably Yuri gushing about his date or informing him of when he’d be home, he mindlessly picked it up and unlocked it. What he found was an unknown number and a text, no, text _s_ , that made his head spin. He _knew_ exactly who it was who sent them just by the nickname they used.

 

**Unknown**

_ >fuck jiji i cant stup thiinkgn abt u _

_ >>i miss yku. im sorty _

 

Guang Hong tried to ignore it, he did. Leo was very clearly drunk. But he had used that _name_ . He hadn’t seen or heard it in years and despite only seeing it on a screen, Guang Hong could hear it in his head, the way Leo would say it. This also made him angry, though. Leo was getting married and he was still fucking around? Of course he was. Perhaps he had too high of expectations for the Alpha in thinking that he had changed. Maybe the memory of his seventeen-year-old self was clouding his judgement. Guang Hong felt like _he_ needed a drink now, too.

He stared at his phone a little longer, his heart hammering into his lungs if that were even possible. An aggravated sigh that Yuri would be proud of (really, where was Yuri when he needed him?) left his lips as he touched the screen with intention to text back, mostly fueled by anger and resentment.

 

**Me**

_ >Make sure to delete this before you go home to your soon-to-be wife tonight. _

 

With that, Ji pointedly turned his phone off and tossed it to the other end of the couch. He hoped the anger was conveyed well enough in that single text. He wouldn’t let Leo fuck with his mind again, no matter how much he wanted the man deep down. He was stronger than that now.

Ji fell asleep on the couch again, watching his TV drama until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. It was the only thing keeping his mind away from the mess that was Leo de la Iglesia.

  
  


The next morning, Ji woke up dazed and sore from his sleep on the couch. He could hear footsteps in the kitchen, and he quickly woke up. Was he late? Did Yuri just wake up early? Where was his alarm?

Oh—right. Ji remembered he had turned his phone off so he wouldn’t think about Leo and the drunk texts he had sent. After fishing around the surface of the couch, he found his phone tucked between the back of the worn couch and one of the cushions. He turned it on as he made his way to the kitchen, where Yuri was absolutely _glowing_ and _cooking_. What world was he living in? Was he dreaming? He glanced at the clock and was relieved to find that it was only ten—which made Ji wonder what Yuri was doing up so early.

Hearing his approach, Yuri turned and greeted his flatmate with a grin, almost as bright as the morning sun shining into the kitchen. Seeing his face, though, Yuri toned it down. “Are you okay?” Yuri asked, scraping his scrambled eggs onto a plate. Ji took a seat as Yuri handed him tea and the eggs along with toast.

Ji just took his phone out again and his eyes widened when he saw _more_ texts from the unknown-but-known number from an hour earlier.

 

**Unknown**

_ >Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Guang Hong. This is Leo but you probably already knew that. _

_ >>I’m sorry. Can we talk? _

_ >>>I would like to meet for coffee sometime. I understand if you don’t want to, but I really would like to reconnect. _

 

Guang Hong stared at his phone in disbelief and handed it to Yuri, who eagerly took it and read it. His own emerald eyes were wide and he looked to Ji, his mouth open. It clearly answered Yuri’s hanging question.

“Wow,” Yuri said, his tone flat. 

“I know,” Ji said, sadly eating his breakfast. He didn’t feel very hungry, but Yuri made the effort and it was bad to skip meals, so he ate anyway.

“What are you going to do?” Yuri asked, crossing his arms and cocking a hip.

Ji shrugged a shoulder, looking down. “What should I do? I mean, I want to talk to him, but I don’t. I feel like he’s just going to keep playing mind-games with me.”

“I mean, it’s just a cup of coffee, right?” Yuri said, turning back around to fix his own breakfast. Ji wished he was as carefree as his friend. “I would go, but I’d be closed off and wait for him to talk first, since he’s the one causing all the issues. Show him you’re fine without him.”

Ji sat in silence for a while, letting Yuri’s words sink in. He could meet Leo once and get it all over with; he could get the closure he wanted and needed. “Okay,” he finally agreed. “I’ll text him back later.”

Yuri nodded once and sat down soon. Ji felt bad for ruining his incredibly rare good mood, so he asked, “So, you had a good night? What time did you come home? I didn’t hear you come in.”

Yuri’s grin returned. “It was amazing, Ji! He took me on his _motorcycle_ . He’s super badass! And then we went out to eat and he took me to one of his favorite hidden spots in town. It was _romantic_. And then we had sex outside—” 

“ _Yuri_! What if you got caught?!” 

Yuri just smirked and went on, ignoring his friend’s concern. “Then, he took me to his place and we fucking _cuddled_ , Ji. And watched a movie. So I spent the night and he dropped me off about an hour ago.”

Ji was smiling by the end of Yuri’s story. “Oh my god, that’s adorable. I’m so happy for you!” 

“I think I like him. A little. He’s like, the ideal Alpha. And he’s fucking amazing in bed.” Light pink dusted Yuri’s pale cheeks and Ji was delighted for his friend.

“Good. You deserve it.”

With that, the two ate in a soft lull of conversation, but Ji still couldn’t get Leo off his mind.

 

Was waiting six hours long enough? He _definitely_ didn’t want to seem too eager. He paced around his room, phone in hand with Leo’s text open. His thumb hovered over the “Send” button. _What would Yuri do?_ he wondered. He’d probably send it confidently, without a second though. So, that’s what he did.

 

**Me**

_ >Fine. I’ll meet you for coffee. I’m available Wednesday at noon for the Starbucks by my office. Take it or leave it. _

 

Crap, his heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. His phone buzzed almost instantaneously and it felt like a fifty pound weight in Ji’s hand.

 

**Unknown**

_ >See you then, Ji Ji. _

 

As much as Guang Hong loved and missed that special nickname, now, it made his blood boil. How could Leo be so casual about it? Why was he doing this? For the past six years, Leo hadn’t made an attempt to speak to or contact Ji, so what gave him the right to use that affectionate nickname? He understood using it when he was drunk, but now it was unacceptable.

 

**Me**

_ >DON’T call me that. Thanks. _

 

It was kind of relieving to be passive-aggressive for once. Turns out someone could only push Guang Hong Ji so far.

 

**Unknown**

_ >Where did sweet Guang Hong go? What happened to you? _

 

Guang Hong had the sudden urge to throw his god-forsaken phone out the nearest window. Where it would hopefully, _somehow_ , hit Leo in the head. Who the hell did Leo think he was? Probably giving up the most information he was willing to, and feeling impulsive and angry, Guang Hong typed and sent with trembling fingers:

 

> _You happened, asshole._

 

Guang Hong promptly turned his phone off and stashed it under his pillow. He really needed to let off some steam. Maybe he should ask Yuri for a hookup. Maybe he should go dance away his problems. Feeling frustrated with his conflicting emotions of want, resentment, anger, and longing, Ji let out a loud grunt and stormed out of his room. _Fuck Leo_ . _Metaphorically. Physically._

_God, what was he thinking?_

 

That night, he did go out. It was convenient to have a best friend/flatmate that knew the ins and outs of the party life, and who was now going out with the club’s favorite DJ. It helped, also, that Yuri knew what to get Ji to wear to draw every sort of eye to him. “We’re going to go for tight fitting, we need to accentuate that ass of yours,” Yuri had explained in an animated manner as he rummaged through both of their closets that evening.  

In the end, Ji wore a long-sleeved, light pink crop top with his favorite pair of leggings and open-toed heels. Yuri almost matched him, but wore a smaller, open-backed crop top with high-waisted jeans and his favorite pair of black high heels. Yuri did their makeup, saying he was so excited Ji wanted to finally go out for once and that it would help him clear his head of stupid boys. He made sure that Ji was contoured to the gods tonight, sculpting his face and not just the light dusting of highlight like the last time. It wouldn’t look as dramatic in the strobe lights of club, anyway, but Ji was confident in Yuri. He also straightened and styled Ji’s hair just so that it sat a little longer than it normally did. They both looked _good_ and quite honestly, delectable. Guang Hong was so ready to just forget this mess if only for a couple of hours.

Together, they headed out the door, ready to live it up a little.

 

They were enveloped in a purplish haze and thumping beats the second they entered the club. Complete with coloured laser lights dancing and reflecting off of mirrors and chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, Ji was a little overwhelmed. He hadn’t been to a club in a few months, and when he did, he normally kept to himself. This was a little different, but he figured he should have fun with it. He always enjoyed dancing. The look on Yuri’s face changed in that instant though, transforming from his general nonchalance to something animated and alive that Ji didn’t see very often. It was his inner party animal coming out. Guang Hong took a deep breath and, looking to his best friend, allowed himself to forget his usual inhibitions. He was here for a reason. Ji gave a tentative smile as Yuri grabbed his hand and lead him over to the bar.

Yuri leaned over the bar top, sticking his hip out a little and, if Ji wasn’t mistaken, flipping his blonde hair in order to get the bartender’s attention before anyone else did. This boy was competitive even when it didn’t matter. It seemed to do the job just as well as waving somebody down would have. Once he had one of the young guy’s undivided attention, Yuri smirked.

“Could we get two wet pussies, please?” he asked, gesturing how many with his fingers and trying to speak over the loud music.

“Wh-What?” Guang Hong stuttered. Had he heard Yuri correctly? His jaw had basically dropped and he wasn’t sure if he was in a well enough condition to pick it back up off the floor. Yuri rolled his eyes. 

“Are you seriously that gay? Geez, calm down. It’s just a drink.”

“Oh,” is all Guang Hong could manage, feeling his cheeks bloom with heat from embarrassment. He noticed the bartender chuckle to himself as he poured what Ji assumed was vodka and… god knows what else into two shot glasses. They were set in front of Yuri, who handed him one, and together, they drank. Yuri threw it back like the champ he was proving to be. Ji spluttered a little as it slid down and burnt his throat. He was a fan, however, of the warm glow it seemed to make him feel after. 

Yuri then ordered two vodka Red Bulls, explaining, “It’s sweet, you’ll like it,” before he grabbed Ji’s free hand once again and dragged him over to the dance floor. 

They arrived in plenty of time to dance together and get a little tipsy before Otabek’s set was due to start. Ji promised it was fine for him to run off when it began, as it would allow Ji to find a dance partner. As they danced and drank together, Ji could feel himself warming up. It didn’t take long before he was giggly (he was a lightweight) and practically grinding with Yuri, easily catching the attention of many party-goers.

“Oh, he’s cute, Ji.” Yuri would point out guys every now and then as they danced, gesturing in their direction with a jerk of his chin, trying to fix his friend up with potential flings. “She’s hot, what about her? Would you go there?” he said at one point with a playful look, just earning him an incredulous look in response and an eye roll. Ji saw many attractive guys, but he didn’t approach them until Yuri was off to go support Otabek. Earlier, he had said he had a surprise for the DJ, so Ji encouraged him and wished him luck.

Not even five minutes later, Ji’s drink almost gone, a tall, rather attractive Alpha sidled up to Ji, placing large hands on his Omegan hips. Ji giggled and let it happen, glad that he was wanted. This is what he came for, and he was getting what he wanted. Otabek’s set was just beginning and the pace and heaviness of the music was steadily building right alongside Ji’s confidence and intoxication. Guang Hong began rolling his hips, ass pressed to the Alpha’s crotch that was obviously hardening. Ji was pleasantly surprised that _he_ did that. Those same, rough hands were roaming, playing with the waistband of Ji’s tight leggings, running over the plane of Ji’s exposed, flat stomach. He could hear the Alpha let out a low hum of satisfaction in his ear and it only encouraged Ji to go further.

Ji lost himself in the music for a while, ass leaking some slick as he was clearly aroused. He opened his eyes for a moment, wrapping an arm behind him to lock onto the Alpha’s neck. Said Alpha was kissing Ji’s neck, grinding back and creating a rhythm they were both comfortable with.

That’s when Ji saw him. Of _course_ he would. Seriously, did the universe want to fuck him over at every chance possible? Why the fuck was he here? He was leaning against the DJ booth, beer in hand. He couldn’t miss the hair or his height or build.

It was then, when Guang Hong was looking his way that Leo de la Iglesia turned around. A set of brown eyes met his from across the room and a fire of what could only be described as anger and passion and want and need ignited in the pit of Ji’s fluttering stomach.

He had come here to fuck his problems away, and that was still Ji’s goal. A bright idea popped into his inebriated mind just then. Maintaining intense eye contact, Ji leaned forward, ass pressed flush against the Alpha’s groin. The dance beat that had been thumping through the room changed to something slower with deeper bass. It was sexy and it suited his intentions. Ji turned around then in the Alpha’s arms and spun them around a little so that he could see Leo over the other man’s shoulder.

He could practically feel the way Leo’s eyes bored into the two dancing. _Good_ , Ji thought. He slotted the Alpha’s leg in between his and ground down on the muscular thigh. He let out a moan, knowing every move he made looked like sex and would easily keep Leo’s attention. For a second he risked letting his eyes drift from Leo, rolling his head back as he moaned and allowed the Alpha to kiss his throat. His eyes were half lidded now. When he looked back over at Leo, he bit down on his own bottom lip as he searched for his expression across the room. It was working. If Leo was going to overstep some boundaries, Guang Hong would too. It made his heart best wildly, but the adrenaline pushed him further, and he was enjoying it. He could make men weak, he knew.

He leaned up to put his lips to the Alpha’s ear, eyes still on Leo’s, and licked over the shell of it while letting out a huff. “Fuck me?” he asked, voice light and innocent. The hands on his hips squeezed down, and suddenly, he was being led to the bathroom. He wondered if he provoked Leo enough to make the Alpha want him. His alcohol-influenced brain said he did. 

They locked themselves in a stall where Ji let himself get fucked from behind, let the Alpha grip his hips and pull at his hair, imagining that this was Leo; that these were Leo’s hands. It was rough and short and quick and almost what Ji needed. He accidentally let Leo’s name past his lips, but the Alpha fucking him didn’t seem to care. They both seemed to get what they wanted from it; orgasm. Ji came with a strangled cry of, “Fuck, Leo!” and the Alpha filled up the condom with hard grunts. They were both sweating and Ji felt rather refreshed. Sex, even if it wasn’t exactly everything he wanted, let him relieve all of his frustrations. 

They cleaned in silence, the vibrations of the bass rocking the club, bathroom included. Ji let the Alpha leave first, giving him a wink in thanks. Ji washed his hands and fixed himself up before exiting the bathroom. He barely took five steps before he encountered Leo, who looked at him (read: checked him out) with dark, wide, lust-blown eyes. Guang Hong took a deep breath and strode past with confidence, wiping at his mouth to intentionally hint at the idea that he had just given a blowjob and been fucked in the bathroom stall by a stranger. He didn’t need Leo.

He didn’t dare look for Leo’s reaction. He went to the bar, got himself a drink, and danced the night away until Yuri told him it was time to go.

Guang Hong swore he felt Leo’s eyes on him the whole time, even as he and Yuri left the club. He could feel the weight of it on his back, on his profile, on his ass. Guang Hong wore a satisfied smirk the whole way home.

  


The day that Guang Hong dreaded crept up and arrived too quickly. His drunken smugness from two days ago had worn off long ago and had been replaced with the usual crippling nervousness, embarrassment, and uncertainty.

Guang Hong had an appointment before his planned time with Leo, so at least _that_ took his mind off the impending issue that was fast-approaching. He almost couldn’t believe himself when he stepped through the doors of the Starbucks, his face done up again because Yuri insisted that he should be confident. He was shocked to already see the familiar mess of chestnut hair sitting at a booth alone. He was early. Again.

Shaking his head and clearing his mind, Guang Hong made his way to the booth and slid across from Leo, who immediately turned to him with a gentle smile. “Guang Hong,” he said almost breathlessly, his name rolling off his tongue like he was familiar with it again. He felt his heart leap into his throat. It made Guang Hong want to hear it more, in all different ways, but it also made him angry. The anger won out currently.

“Leo,” Guang Hong replied, voice short and snappy. He was trying to talk around that frog. Leo’s smile twitched downward into a frown, but apparently Guang Hong’s coldness didn’t deter him.

“I just wanted to apologize,” Leo said and Guang Hong wanted to roll his eyes. “It’s been six years. I’m over what happened. 

Guang Hong’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, because you weren’t the one who had his heart broken during our relationship _and_ after and you didn’t care the whole time. _Of course_ you’re fine.” Guang Hong didn’t mean to be so bitter, it just came out. Leo’s stupid, soft smile returned for some reason. Was he _enjoying_ Ji’s obvious saltiness? He wanted to simultaneously kiss and smack the look off Leo’s face.

“You’ve got a bit of fire to you now, huh?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What’s it to you, Leo? Not meek enough for you to take advantage of anymore?” He didn’t mean to get snappy, really. But something about Leo just brought it out.

 “Quite the opposite, actually,” Leo smirked. This time, Guang Hong did roll his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest in defense.

 “That’s not what I’m here for, you dick,” he retorted. “Listen. I’m your _wedding planner_ . Nothing more. I don’t want to be _friends_. I don’t want to see you after I’m done with your wedding.”

“You know, in high school, we connected really well. I don’t see how we couldn’t be friends.”

 _Because I don’t think I can control myself,_ Ji thought. _Because I’m still not over it. Because I’m still in love with you._

“It’s just not something I want to do,” Ji settled for instead.

Instead of pushing the topic, Leo asked, “How have you been?”

“Leo, you’ve never cared how I’ve been. What’s with the sudden interest?”

“Are you going to keep answering questions with questions?”

“Are _you_?”

Leo cracked another smile. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

“Just let me buy you a damn coffee, Ji,” he said through his smirk. Ji wasn’t going to argue. He would rather not spend a penny on his time with Leo. “You still order a vanilla latte?” he asked as he got up to make his way to order their drinks, taking Ji’s silence as a yes. Guang Hong almost pouted. How the fuck did he remember that? _Why_ did he remember that?

As he was left alone, Ji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He should hear Leo out at the very least. He didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to after that. He didn’t have to explain himself either. He didn’t plan on it. He didn’t even have to forgive Leo for how he made him feel during their short relationship. But, perhaps he’d get the closure he always wanted.

Once Guang Hong allowed himself to relax a little, they actually ended up in a pretty nice, natural conversation; both to Guang Hong’s relief and utter dismay. They talked about their jobs and their lives and Ji slowly opened up, though he kept his guard up just as much, and he kept his responses mostly sassy. It seemed like Leo had moved on. He almost believed that the Alpha felt the same as him; lonely, like a piece was missing from his life. But Ji knew that the eyes they made at each other in the club were alcohol-induced, and the drunk texts Leo sent probably weren’t truly what were on his conscience. Like six years prior, Guang Hong got his hopes up. This time he hadn’t let it show at least.

They spent an hour together, talking and reconnecting. Ji remembered why they got along so well, having similar interests and almost opposite personalities, though that changed over the years. Leo was soft-spoken now, whereas Ji had grown to be more confident and outspoken about his ideas and opinions. Yuri called him honest. Somehow they met nicely in the middle.

At the end of their meeting, Leo looked at Ji almost shyly, Guang Hong thought, and then he spoke. “Are we okay now?” Leo asked, voice low and tense and Ji was slightly taken aback.

“We’re whatever you think we are,” Ji said, leaving his answer vague. Leo could make of it what he wanted. (Maybe that was a bad idea in hindsight.) They parted ways outside the entrance, and Ji wished he didn’t long to kiss his high school crush. _Fuck feelings._

  


After their lunch together, Ji felt freer, but it didn’t stop the way his heart rate picked up in Leo’s presence, nor the bitterness he felt about how things were in high school and how they allowed things to end. Weeks seemed to mush and meld together, Ji running from appointment to appointment, from wedding to venue, and his thoughts were filled with Leo in between. He hadn’t actually heard from Leo since their catch up outside of their scheduled appointments, and Guang Hong was beginning to think that perhaps Leo was respecting his boundaries and proving himself to be a decent adult. Maybe. Ji was undecided on whether or not he was disappointed or relieved by this. Or both.

Time seemed to fly by. Before he realized, Leo’s wedding was only three months away, which was soon in wedding terms.

Fate _really_ hated Ji, though.

He was sitting in his office, ready for Anna and Leo’s appointment that day. There was a knock, early as always, and Ji hollered a “Come in!” before the door opened. He looked up to see just Leo entering his office, Anna nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, Leo, welcome. Is Anna joining us today?” Ji asked as Leo took a seat across the desk.

“She apologizes. She forgot we made an appointment for today and she’s dress shopping,” Leo explained and Ji swore he got a hint of what sounded like happiness. A feeling broiled in Ji and he couldn’t place a finger on it.

“Oh… okay,” Ji said thoughtfully. “Well, good thing we’re discussing caterers today. You should be able to handle that, right?” The sassiness was there as it always was when he spoke one-on-one with Leo. Plus it was fun to poke fun at the Alpha.

 Leo grinned that grin, perfect teeth on display against his tan skin. Every time he did that, Ji’s breath caught in his throat. He looked down at his notebook, at the meal plan and options that had what they were looking for. Leo looked like he was listening intently as Ji explained and described his options, but Ji knew he was distracted by something. He could tell by the way his responses mainly consisted of distant hums, and the way his fingers drummed on his thighs.

Slightly worried, Ji looked up from his notes and caught Leo staring him down. “Leo? You good?” he asked, and then everything happened so fast.

One second Leo was perfectly distant from Ji, sitting in the chair provided and leaning forward to observe what Ji was talking about, and the next, there was a warm hand cupping his cheek and familiar lips on his.

Ji froze, eyes wide, and unsure of what to do. It was a soft, yet desperate and emotional and all-telling kiss and Ji became so _angry_ but he wanted nothing more than to give in. The rational side of his brain won, as it usually did nowadays as an adult, and he yanked away from Leo after God-knows how long.

“What the _fuck,_ Leo?!” Ji yelled, standing up. His lips tingled, the kiss seemingly burning them, and his body shook with growing anger. Just when he’d started to begin to think Leo changed, he proved he hadn’t. Ji wished he felt more surprised. “You’re getting married in three months! What the hell are you doing?!”

Leo barely seemed hurt by the accusations, but more so by how Ji was yelling at him.

“Ji—I’ll call it off. I want _you._ It’s _always_ been you,” Leo confessed, his voice smaller than Ji had ever heard it. Perhaps he would be delighted at those words, maybe he would have given in, if _Leo didn’t have a fiancée he was supposed to be marrying in three months_.

“ _Don’t,_ ” Ji hissed, tears escaping his eyes. “I thought—I really thought you changed.” He was upset that Leo put him in this situation. It wasn’t fair. Despite how much he wanted him sometimes, he didn’t want to be a homewrecker. That wasn’t something he could be. “Get out,” he said lowly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Don’t contact me.” He was grateful that Leo did as he said, but his heart and mind were split in two.

The Alpha left without another word, eyes downcast, leaving Ji alone in his office, eyes stinging, hot tears trailing down his cheeks, and the memory of Leo’s lips on his burned in the forefront of his mind and behind the lids of his closed eyes. The feeling of Leo’s lips was still fresh on his, tingling and ever-present, even throughout his next appointments and all the way home.

  


Ten days, no contact. Things were shaping up to go Guang Hong’s way for once. 

Had he mentioned that fate/the universe/deities above hated him?

It was the tenth day of silence and Ji was genuinely excited for the day, because Yuri was _finally_ introducing him to Otabek, his official boyfriend that Yuri hadn’t stopped talking about for the past months. He was excited to meet the Alpha that made his best friend happier than he’d ever witnessed before. They had arranged to have Otabek over for dinner that night so that they could eat, drink, chat and get to know each other comfortably. It was important to Yuri though he would never admit it. He valued Guang Hong’s opinion, no matter how much he teased the Omega about being a hopeless romantic. Plus, Yuri claimed it would take his mind off the utterly confusing kiss.

 When Ji had told Yuri about the kiss, he’d been shocked, mouth gaping. But he’d commended Ji for doing the right thing and told him that he deserved better. When he said so, Ji wondered if that would ever even happen. 

Ji cleaned the house and started dinner in anticipation of Otabek’s arrival. Yuri was practically bouncing, a smile stuck on his face. He said they were only meeting now, a couple months after officially becoming boyfriends, because Yuri had to make sure he was who he thought he was, and not some asshole just dating Yuri to stay in his pants. Because while Yuri loved sex, he had a high sense of self-worth and knew what he deserved. 

Yuri was sitting on the couch and Ji was still cooking when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Yuri called to Ji. Guang Hong heard the door open, close, and Yuri and Otabek exchange greetings and kisses. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was genuinely happy for his best friend.

“Ji! Come here!” Yuri’s voice rang and Ji chuckled. _Demanding as always_. He set down his knife, washed his hands, and made his way to the living room. There stood Otabek, who he saw at the club that one time and on multiple Instagram posts of Yuri’s, with the blond happily holding his hand.

Ji smiled at the couple and stuck out a hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Otabek shook his hand firmly and nodded, his cheeks turning pink. _Aw_ , Ji thought.

“You too,” Otabek said, and Yuri grinned. 

“Okay!” Yuri chimed. “Dinner’s almost ready, but I’ll get drinks now. What would you like?” Ji had never seen Yuri so vibrant unless they were at the club.

“Water is fine.” With that, Yuri bounded off into the kitchen and Ji felt it was time to have the ‘best friend’ talk.

“Just so you know, if you hurt Yuri, I will personally find you and destroy you. It’d be a shame to lose that _package_ of yours, wouldn’t it?” That was probably the only time Yuri’s overly-detailed descriptions of his lover’s penis would come in handy. It seemed to get the point across, nonetheless. Otabek’s cheeks bloomed brighter and he nodded.

“I wouldn’t think of it. He’s—he’s perfect.” Ji felt a twinge of something in his chest—he ignored its familiarity. “You care about him a lot. It’s nice, thank you,” Otabek regarded Ji, still blushing a little and speaking softly. Was he always like this? Yuri liked a soft guy?

“I’m just looking out for him,” Ji said, seriously, but then smiled brightly a moment later. “Let me show you to the kitchen.” With Yuri meeting them halfway, they all entered the kitchen and Yuri and Otabek sat at the small table while Ji finished dinner and served them all. 

They ate, chatting and making small talk and Ji took the opportunity to get to know Otabek a little more. He concluded that the Alpha had a good head on his shoulders, and his manners were top-notch. He had a steady gig at various clubs, but was also looking to become a full-time music producer. He had ambition and life goals and that was good for Yuri and his competitive streak. Ji could feel that they would push each other to do better while supporting each other. That emotion he was feeling was jealousy; the want to have someone like that in his life.

It was after dinner when they were feeling loose and comfortable, perhaps with a little too much wine in their bodies, that Otabek’s phone rang out with a notification. He apologized and made to keep it in his pocket, but Yuri insisted that they didn’t mind if he checked it. They hadn’t used their phones all night, anyway, so they all took the chance to check their own notifications.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Otabek breathed, eyes wide and focused on his screen. Yuri frowned and looked up from his own.

“What’s wrong?” Yuri asked. Ji kept silent, opting to listen while scrolling through his Facebook timeline (full of pregnancy and wedding announcements, basically mocking him), as it was none of his business.

“Uhh—my best friend just broke up with his fiancée. Called off the wedding. Okay, I can’t say I’m _that_ surprised though. He’s been acting strange lately.” Ji’s blood ran cold and his eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked up from his phone to Yuri, who looked right back. They shared a long, knowing look.

Of course, immediately after that kiss ten days ago, Ji called Yuri and recounted the events to his best friend. Yuri had been just as shocked as he was.

“Wait, okay. I knew you were going to be best man at this wedding, but—I’ve never heard more about this _friend_. Does his name happen to be Leo?” There was his Yuri, straightforward as always in search of answers.

“How’d you know?” Otabek asked, incredulous. “He’s kind of a mess. I don’t talk about him much for a reason.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Yuri breathed before he burst into laughter. “ _Leo_ has a thing for our Guang Hong,” Yuri elaborated after he calmed down. Ji’s face was burning in embarrassment. _Why was this happening?_

“Oh. _Oh._ He’s been coming around the club way more often—wait, how do you even know each other?” Otabek directed his attention to Ji.

“How do _you_ know Leo?” Yuri inquired.

“I met him in college,” Otabek explained quickly before turning back to Ji. 

“Uh, we dated in high school? We had a rough breakup, I guess. And as fate would have it, I am— _was_ his wedding planner.” It almost physically pained Guang Hong to talk about anything relating to Leo.

The look on Otabek’s face said that something had _clicked_ . “ _You’re_ the guy Leo was hung up on,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone, but still audible enough for everyone to hear. “Leo was so heartbroken for almost two years. He refused to even say your name, claiming it would just make everything hurt more.” _Ouch_ . Ji felt like an asshole, kind of, but not enough to make him feel bad about how he acted. “Then we graduated, he was dating Anna, and he proposed, even though he wasn’t _into_ it like one should be. Of course, I was still happy for him. And then when he started actually planning the wedding, he started coming around the club more often. Now it all makes sense.”

Both Yuri and Guang Hong stared at Otabek, appalled by his story. Then, Yuri spoke. “Your friend’s kind of an asshole, I hate to say it. Actually, nevermind, I don’t hate to say it. It’s true.”

 “He’s uh. He’s got issues but he’s usually not an asshole, I promise.” Otabek paused. He seemed like the type to think through what he’s about to say before he says it. Guang Hong thought that was kind of amusing when he considered how blunt and unfiltered Yuri was. “He kind of does what he thinks he should do, what people expect him to do. Not really what he wants to do. Why do you say he’s an asshole?” 

“First of all, he broke our little Ji’s heart.” Yuri had a protective kind of lilt to the way he spoke now. “Second, who the hell _kisses_ someone else when they’re getting married in, like, three months?” Ji sat back, not sure what to say anymore. Was Leo really just as hurt by their breakup as he was? Did he truly want Ji again? “Don’t you think that’s kind of asshole-ish?”

Otabek frowned. “I didn’t know he did that. That is rather… inconsiderate.”

“Yeah, _asshole-ish_ ,” Yuri emphasized.

“He drunk texted me too,” Guang Hong said quietly. He really wasn’t sure what to make of this mess. 

“He tried to move on because he thought he had to, not because he actually did,” Otabek sighed. “He thought getting married and settling down after college was the right thing to be doing. He’s an idiot, I’ll give you that.”

Yuri and Guang Hong shared another look. Funny how small the world seemed sometimes, with Yuri dating Leo’s best friend all while Guang Hong still pined for Leo.

“Um. If it was me that he was hung up on… did he ever say why?” Guang Hong couldn’t help it; he had to know.

“Oh, yeah. Plenty of times,” Otabek said, brows furrowed. “We were always drunk, though. He got really sad.” Ji wanted to laugh at the idea of Leo being a sad drunk, weeping over a boy he didn’t seem to even care about during their time together. “I think he felt guilty. He was a mess.” Yuri seemed rather entertained while Otabek spoke, an eyebrow raised the whole time, and Guang Hong knew it was because he was hearing about the despair of a guy who hurt his best friend in the past and in the present.

“I’d usually defend him and say that he was a stupid teenager but… from what I’ve heard tonight, I’m not really sure what to tell you,” Otabek sounded almost as frustrated as Guang Hong felt. 

Guang Hong didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. Yuri took that as the end of the discussion and turned Otabek’s attention to something on his phone, making them laugh together. Guang Hong watched on, chest heavy. Why did Leo have to be so confusing? He didn’t think he’d ever get an answer.

That night, Guang Hong sat curled up in his bed, hugging a teddy bear to his chest. He felt childish but he needed the comfort while he pretended not to hear his best friend having sex in the next room.

  


It was another five days of relative peace before all hell broke loose again. Guang Hong had still not managed to fully digest Otabek’s side of the story, still stuck on the fact that Leo may be feeling the same as him. That still didn’t change the fact he’d done a pretty shitty thing by kissing him out of nowhere, with no warning, and while engaged to someone perfectly nice and who didn’t deserve it.

 It was nearing eleven at night, and Ji was just finishing up some detail work when his phone vibrated. A dark feeling grew in his gut that told him he knew who it was. Grunting, Ji picked his phone up from where it sat on the coffee table. He felt like he could collapse when he saw the number that he refused to turn into a contact. Leo really had the audacity, huh.

 

**Unknown**

_ >hey guang hong. i know you said not to contact you but i want to apologize for what i did. it was wrong of me. i thought maybe we could talk it out? if you don't want to i understand. _

 

Guang Hong’s mind was frazzled and he had no idea what to do, so he did what anybody in the middle of a crisis would, and went knocking on Yuri’s bedroom door. The blond opened up quickly, as he was studying and was welcoming any distraction possible. He raised an eyebrow at the appearance of his flatmate. Guang Hong thrust his phone into Yuri’s hands without a word and together, they sat on the bed. Yuri observed the text for longer than what Guang Hong thought necessary.

“What do I do?” Guang Hong practically whined. He was at war with himself in his heart and mind. On one hand, Leo was still _so_ attractive and charming in his looks, and Guang Hong had the chance he’d always wanted: get with Leo again. On the other hand, Guang Hong knew his heart could be broken again, and probably worse than the first time. Leo could be playing with his feelings and could do the same to him as he did to Anna. It’s not like he had proved to be any different so far, really.

Yuri hummed in consideration. “Talking is probably a good idea. You know, you’re adults and all.” He looked up from Ji’s phone to observe his friend’s face. Then, a sly smile snaked its way onto the blond’s face. _Oh no_ , Ji thought. “ _Or_ ,” Yuri began, tapping his chin with a skinny, pale finger. “You could totally be in control of this situation. You can get what you want while having no strings attached. My recommendation is that you fuck him.”

Guang Hong felt his face heat up. Of course Yuri would suggest sex. Sure, he was incredibly sexually frustrated, and Leo just _happened_ to be the center of his fantasies, but…. Well, the more he thought about Yuri’s words, the more they made sense.

“I suppose I’ll meet with him,” Guang Hong drew his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. “I’ll talk with him but...if he gets to play with my feelings, I get to play with his dick, right?”

Yuri mildly choked on his own spit. “That’s my boy!” After taking a second to calm down, Yuri said, “So now, you take control of the situation. Text him a time and place. Fuck him good, babe.”

Ji took a deep breath and nodded, taking his phone back from Yuri and typing out a reply.

 

**Me**

_ >My office. Tomorrow @ 9pm. _

 

Guang Hong felt oddly confident for once. He was finally going to take control of his life and not let stupid feelings for a stupid guy ruin it. He was going to get (half) of what he wanted, and he was excited by this prospect. Yuri clapped Guang Hong on the back with a smirk and promised him he’d do his makeup, even though he’d probably be sweating it off. Guang Hong left Yuri’s room feeling more excited than he had for a while. Though he wouldn’t admit it, perhaps he fell asleep with the thought of Leo fucking him good like he did in high school. He could only imagine both of their skill had improved.

He’d find out tomorrow.

 

Yuri had helped Guang Hong with getting ready again that morning. He had done Guang Hong’s makeup, not anything too drastic. To Yuri’s disappointment, Guang Hong had asked him to make him pretty but not to go too heavy. He still had work, after all. What Yuri didn’t know though, was that Guang Hong had made sure that he was as confident as he was when they went to the club that night. When his jeans came off tonight (and he would make damn sure that they would), Leo was in for a treat. He had switched out his usual boxer briefs for a pair of black, lace panties that, if he was being honest, really did make his ass look cute.

Guang Hong didn’t think he could be this eager for a hook-up—that’s what this was, he kept telling himself. _Just_ a hook-up. Though, if they happened to both enjoy themselves tonight, Guang Hong told himself he could deal with a fuckbuddy sort of set up. Nothing more or less than sex. That’s what Leo wanted in the first place anyway, right?  

Ji’s last appointment of the day ended at five that night, which gave him time to eat a snack and freshen up. Yuri wolf-whistled at his friend when he walked through the door, and he felt very confident. He took care of business before heading back to his office with some time to spare. Plus, Leo would be early.

Of course, at 8:50, there was the tell-tale knock on his office door. Taking a deep breath and putting his best confident smirk on, he got the door and practically started drooling at the sight. Leo’s hair was up in a bun, a little messy but _very_ enticing. Ji had the thought that he’d mess it up more by the end of the night. Leo wore a button up, fitting and tight around his biceps and Ji felt himself already hardening in his pants. He’d held off on actively fantasizing about anyone for so long, the sexual frustration was incredible.

He stepped aside, letting Leo in. He looked nervous. Ji was sure he’d wipe the nerves away. 

“Leo,” was all Guang Hong said in greeting as he looked the other man up and down, not bothering to hide it anymore. Leo stepped in through the door, cautiously. Since when had Leo been _timid_? He closed the door behind the man, watching as Leo stood in the middle of the room, looking awkward.

“Guang Hong, I’m sorry, I called it off—” Leo began, but Ji was quick to cut him off after rolling his eyes. What he said was all he needed to hear.

“Ugh, shut up,” Guang Hong said, stepping close to Leo and pulling him down by the front of his shirt to meet in a searing kiss. It was rough, wet, and a little desperate, Guang Hong grazing his teeth on Leo’s bottom lip before guiding him and pushing him up against the closed door. Unlike the kiss two weeks ago, this kiss was reciprocated by both parties. Guang Hong enjoyed the way Leo sounded breathless, the way the Alpha’s hands came to rest on his hips. They gripped him tightly, but not to control him. Just to hold him close. They made out in fervor, Guang Hong moved his lips from Leo’s mouth to his jawline and neck, his hands coming up to tangle in his messy hair. The bun was already falling out. _Good._  

“Ji…” Leo’s voice was rough. “Wh-What?”

“Don’t talk,” Guang Hong all but whispered into his ear. “You want me, don’t you?” he asked, pulling back and looking into Leo’s eyes, using that pure, innocent voice that always got him what he wanted. All Leo could do was nod. Guang Hong smirked, his mouth finding its way back to Leo’s neck. A hand stayed firmly in Leo’s hair while the other trailed down his front, coming to a rest only at his belt. Leo pushed his hips up and away from the door, trying to urge Guang Hong’s hand to move further down. Ji had never in his life felt this much power before, and honestly, he was living for it.

Almost too slowly for even Ji, he sank to his knees, his own brown eyes connected to Leo’s the whole time. He had Leo wrapped around his finger, exactly where he wanted him. Just as slow, Ji took his time in undoing Leo’s belt and unzipping his jeans. He could see his hardness pressed to the front of his boxers and Ji was salivating, it felt like. He hadn’t sucked dick in so long, and if he remembered correctly, Leo was well endowed. Being an Alpha didn’t hurt, either, and they both had grown up quite a bit, and by the looks of it, in multiple ways. Guess he’d have to find out if he was right, but judging the bulge in his pants, he’d say he was correct.

He was. It didn’t take long for Ji to pull down the pair of jeans and boxers in one fell swoop, revealing a quite big, delicious-looking cock already at full hardness. Guang Hong almost moaned from the sight, but he didn’t want to come across as more desperate than he already seemed. Teasing Leo, he took the base of his cock in his hand, just giving the faintest of licks to the head, letting his tongue ghost over the slit. He felt Leo’s hips jerk slightly; heard his breath hitch from where he stood above him. Ji took the head fully into his mouth, sucking harshly for a second, his tongue flicking across the ridge of his cockhead. Without warning, he pulled away, leaving just his hand to stroke Leo slowly.

 “Fuck,” Leo breathed, a hand finding refuge in Ji’s hair. Smirking, and deciding he’d given Leo enough pleasure and reason to do what he wanted, he stood from his knees and took Leo’s mouth in another hot kiss. 

“Fuck me,” Ji whispered as he licked the shell of Leo’s ear. It earned him a full-body shiver. “Take me right over my desk.” That was all Leo needed. He shucked his pants and boxers off that were pooled around his knees, and picked Ji up like he weighed nothing. The Omega wrapped his still-clothed legs around Leo’s bare waist as the Alpha carelessly swiped Ji’s desktop clear before setting him down. Their lips locked intensely, Ji’s hands went back to Leo’s hair, Leo’s hands slipped under Ji’s sweater, immediately finding his sensitive nipples. Ji was kind of surprised that Leo remembered such a trivial detail of their sex life. Ji let himself moan into the kiss, Leo’s fingers pinching the rapidly-hardening nubs.

Ji wanted Leo’s clothes off, so he began trying to unbutton Leo’s shirt, but it proved difficult while preoccupied with kissing. Instead of taking care, Ji ripped the shirt open, giggling when a couple buttons flew off. “Oops,” he mumbled in that innocent voice again. Leo didn’t seem to care in the slightest, lips attaching themselves to Ji’s neck hastily, sucking and biting and nipping all while his hands continued to flick and play with his nipples. He was aching in his pants now, eager and needy for Leo’s cock. Ji was fully clothed, Leo was completely bare. 

He needed to be too.  

“Take my clothes off,” Guang Hong huffed out the demand, bucking his clothed hips up to meet Leo’s. 

“Are you sur—” Leo began to question but Guang Hong cut him off.

“I said no talking,” he commanded a little shakily but his demanding point was still made when he grabbed Leo’s hand and placed it on his own crotch, letting Leo feel how much he needed this. Leo applied pressure to his crotch through his pants and he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his lips. He’d been waiting for this for too long. Once Leo’s hands reached up to fumble with the button on Guang Hong’s pants, he pulled him back down into a searing kiss. 

“You left her, right?” Guang Hong murmured against his mouth. He’d heard Leo when he entered the room, but he wanted more reassurance so there would be no mistaking it. Of course, it would have been a little useless, having already sucked his dick, but _still._ The nod he received in return was all he needed to keep going further. He helped Leo get his pants off past his hips. They were tight and he was growing impatient but the look on Leo’s face when he was presented with Guang Hong’s cock straining against the black lace of his panties was worth it. He could see the lust and desire in Leo’s eyes, with the way they raked over him endlessly. Leo seemed spurred on to take Ji’s shirt off, flinging it somewhere behind the desk. Slotted between Ji’s now naked, delectable thighs, Leo leaned down for another kiss. Both pairs of lips were red and puffy, glistening with shared saliva; kiss-swollen.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leo whispered into Ji’s mouth between kisses. Despite his no talking rule, Guang Hong thought he could allow that. Their hands explored each other’s bodies for the first time in six years, running over ridges and bumps and skin. Leo was still in shape, his body solid and defined where Ji had become softer and filled out, particularly in his thighs and hips. They easily revealed his Omegan status, but Ji used it to his advantage. Like now, for example. Ji was becoming anxious with the need to be filled, evident by how soaked his panties were.

“Fuck me,” Ji said again, though it sounded more like a whine than anything. “And don’t you dare fuck me like you fucked her,” he panted. A look crossed Leo’s face and Ji couldn’t figure out what it was, but it turned Ji on to no end. In a matter of seconds, Ji was flipped over and his chest was pushed flat against his desk. Being manhandled just made Ji harder; made slick leak out of him like a fucking faucet. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed, voicing how much he enjoyed the roughness.

Leo’s hands were on his ass then, gripping and caressing the soft, pale skin of his cheeks before slipping the material of his panties down, revealing his ready ass. Guang Hong thought he heard a breathy growl escape the other man’s lips, drenched in desire.

A shiver ripped through the entirety of Guang Hong’s body as he felt Leo’s finger slip between his cheeks and drag teasingly over his entrance. He tried to rock his hips back, silently begging for more contact but Leo’s finger moved away, his hands gripping at his cheeks once again. He felt the man behind him shuffling and he wondered what was taking him so long. He felt those hands confidently spread him open and then he felt a hot, wet sensation drag and circle around his rim. Leo’s tongue.

Guang Hong’s eyes widened “Oh. _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out, throwing his head back. _God_ , they had never done this before. Guang Hong never had anyone do this to him in general. Leo hummed in return as his tongue flicked and circled around the sensitive muscle. “Leo,” Guang Hong whispered. Leo’s tongue stiffened and pushed past the rim of Ji’s asshole and it took everything in him not to let out a small scream. All he could see was white as he opted for reaching out and gripping the edge of the desk in front of him. Leo was relentless, his tongue pressing against his walls, pulling back and pushing in over and over. Slick was practically gushing out if him at this point and Guang Hong felt like he could cry. It felt so fucking amazing, but he didn’t want to come yet.

“Get up here.” Ji wasn’t sure if that was a grunt or a whimper. It could have been a mix of both. Leo listened and began peppering hot kisses and nipping at the skin in a trail from his ass, his tailbone, up his back, and they finally ghosted his lips against Ji’s ear from behind him. Leo’s body was pressed flat against Guang Hong’s. It was searing with heat at every point of contact and he needed more. One of Leo’s hands trailed back down to cup Guang Hong’s ass. Ji turned his head, bumping his nose against the other man’s in a teasing manner. His lips were puffy and wet, jaw slack, eyes blown with desire and arousal. He felt like he needed this more than anything he had needed before.

He bit his own lip before he demanded: “Spank me.” He wanted Leo to take control now. “Leo, please.” He was whimpering now, capturing Leo’s lips with his and opening his mouth, willingly allowing Leo to take over. Leo did not need any more encouragement as the hand already gripping Ji’s ass squeezed and dug blunt nails into the soft flesh before he dragged his hand up, marking the area with angry, pink lines. Guang Hong hissed, the pain making his cock twitch underneath him. “Please,” he whispered, absolutely begging now.

In the split second it took for Leo’s body to lift up off of Ji’s and his hand to leave his ass, he could have cried. The stinging impact he felt, though, when Leo’s hand came back down against his skin was fucking bliss, leaving the area hot and pink and stinging.

“Ah,” he couldn’t help but let out the sound when Leo’s hand collided with his asscheek. He cried out with each smack, squirming beneath the Alpha. “Fuck!” He didn’t know for sure but he thought he could hear a low chuckle come from behind him.

“Yeah, you like that?” Leo’s silence was broken but Guang Hong couldn’t find it in himself to care. That voice, so low, so filled with _need_ , he could listen to it for hours, he decided.

“Yeah, yes,” Ji replied a little frantically before another blow to his ass was made. Then another.

With each impact he squirmed and sighed, the muscles in his stomach tensing, his cock leaking and trapped between his own body and the desk. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever had this much pain and pleasure slamming into him in waves ever before.

“Fuck,” Guang Hong bit out between gritted teeth “Fuck. Me. Now.”

He didn’t have to ask again.

One of Leo’s strong hands, warm from its previous ministrations of colliding with Ji’s skin, gripped his hip while the other slipped back between his cheeks, circling and dipping into Ji’s entrance without much warning. Guang Hong let out a moan as the first finger pushed passed the tight, wet muscle. God, he just wanted Leo and he wanted him now.

“Don’t. Ah. Don’t worry too much about it.” He was panting now, seconds from begging. Leo slipped his finger out and Ji whimpered. It returned, wet and slick, and Leo slipped two fingers in now, despite Ji’s plea. He scissored his fingers, albeit impatiently. Ji was just as impatient, whining and pushing back when Leo’s fingers twisted inside him. His hair was already growing damp with sweat, sticking to the back of his neck. His thighs were beginning to shake, he was already embarrassingly on the edge of too much.

With his hand on Guang Hong’s hip, still keeping him in place and the other gripping his own dick, Leo lined himself up with Ji’s opening. On the first push, the head of Leo’s cock stretched him open, and a rush of air left Guang Hong’s lungs. There was no air left for him to scream like he needed to. His cock was blunt and thick, all the things he had missed and oh _god yes_ , he remembered this all too well.

Guang Hong felt the familiar sting of being stretched open, felt every inch of Leo enter him until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Guang Hong’s ass. The Omega let out a low moan, his heart pounding in his chest and in his ears as he adjusted to the size of Leo. Leo stilled. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Guang Hong’s shoulder.

 “You okay?” he asked.

“Just move,” Ji gasped out quietly, hands gripping the edge of his desk. As soon as Leo began moving, heat filled him; a burning pleasure that Ji had missed and had been craving. Leo’s pace was slow at first, testing the waters. Ji couldn’t take it and bit out, “ _Harder_.”

Leo took Ji’s instruction to the next level and Ji loved it. A rough hand found its way to Ji’s hair, fisting it and pulling, while the other was still locked into Ji’s hip. The next thrust was _hard_ , deep and aggressive and mind-blowing and everything Ji dreamed of. All Ji could do was let his mouth hang open. This seemed to please Leo. “You like that, baby?” The pet name threw Ji back to high school, and he wanted to be angry but all he could feel was how much it turned him on. Ji let out a squeak as Leo thrusted again, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the room. This time Leo groaned, his pace picking up. “Fuck yeah, you feel so fucking good.” His voice was right next to Ji’s ear, bodies pressed flat. “You take my cock so well. I’d never guess you’d become so demanding.”

Ji was doing his best to not come. He wasn’t that surprised that Leo was the only one who could make him come untouched. Still, Leo’s words kept pushing him further and further, closer to the edge with each syllable escaping his mouth. “So fucking good for me. And, _god_ , you taste amazing. I could eat you all fucking day, _baby_.” 

Ji was whimpering, his ass being assaulted by Leo’s cock, his ears by Leo’s dirty words. It was sensation overload, his hair being pulled at and his hips being brought back to meet Leo halfway. “Fuck!” Ji managed to choke out. “Fuck, I’m gon—‘m gonna come!”

 “Good,” Leo absolutely growled. “Come for me, like a good boy.”

 _Oh, god,_ with those words, Ji let himself go. Praise was something he fucking loved. He came with a strangled cry, knuckles turning white where they gripped his desk. That was absolutely the best orgasm of his life, and Leo was _still_ going, abusing his oversensitive ass, pounding into it with no faltering. His breathing was heavy, and Ji was twitching, spitting out curses as tears began running down his cheeks.

With a smack to Ji’s ass, Leo’s hips stuttered as he came in Ji, a low groan escaping him. “Fuck,” he mumbled some odd minutes later, panting. They were a sweaty, sticky mess and Ji finally felt satisfied for once. It took them more than a few minutes to calm down. Ji had to find the strength to stand up and pulled a face at the mess of cum on his desk. Grabbing a tissue, he cleaned himself and his desk. Leo stood around awkwardly before he got his pants from where they lay abandoned by the door. They got dressed in silence, both clearly unsure of what to say or how to act.

They came together at the door, Ji trying his damndest not to blush after everything they did together. Leo didn’t try to hide his though, and he took Ji by surprise when he leaned down and kissed him. _Softly_. Ji gave in, kissing back lazily, their tongues mingling and just taking their time. It was Ji who pulled back, but Leo who spoke first. “That was… fun,” he said slowly and Ji nodded. “I’ll see you around?” Was that hope in his voice? Ji assumed that he was a good enough fuck to have Leo running back to him whenever he was horny. Ji couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about that, knowing that Leo wanted him in a way Ji wanted Leo. He practically had free access to all the orgasms he wanted after six years of disappointment.

 “Yeah,” Ji breathed, and Leo nodded. With that, Leo left, sparing a glance to Ji over his shoulder. Ji felt a sudden pang in his chest and resolved once more to not let this become anything that involved feelings.

  


Ji was just finishing his retelling of the night’s events to Yuri (after a well-needed shower, of course), who was looking smug with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The living room was dimly lit, the soft glow of a side-table lamp being the only thing illuminating the space. It was soft and warm, a reminder to Ji that he could still have these sort of moments with his best friend; moments where they gossiped like school girls late at night and teased each other with no ill-intention. It made Ji feel safe, made him grateful for small things like these. They sat at opposite ends of the couch dressed in pajamas, facing each other. Ji felt more inclined to share gritty details with Yuri this time, from years of disappointing sex not worth talking about to the fact that this was the man Ji pined for for so long being good reasons to share with his best friend. This could actually give Yuri’s sexcapades a run for their money.

It surely had Yuri smirking. “Dang, Ji, I didn’t know you were so freaky,” he said when Guang Hong had finished telling the story over. “So he was good, huh?” Guang Hong nodded. “Are you gonna do it again?”

“Probably. I mean, I’ll do it on my terms. I won’t catch feelings.”

“Yeah, right.”

“I won’t!” Guang Hong insisted with a whine, cheeks flushing. “I just think I deserve to treat myself. And if it’s with good sex, then that’s what it’ll be.”

“Hey, I never said you didn’t deserve to treat yourself. In fact, I heavily encourage you to get as much dick as you want. I’m just saying you're both painfully pining for each other and ‘just sex’ is gonna turn into ‘just sex but with feelings’ and you’re either gonna wish you confessed sooner or you’re gonna get your heart broken.” Yuri didn’t sound mean, or all-knowing, just sincerely concerned for his best friend.

Ji let out a heavy sigh, knowing Yuri was right. He just wasn’t quite ready to admit it to himself yet.

 

 

It didn’t take long to hear from Leo again. In fact, it was the very next morning when his phone pinged with a notification from the still un-added number.

 

**Unknown**

_ >Good morning Guang Hong. I was wondering if you’d like to join me for coffee this morning? I can pick you up if you’d like. _

 

Guang Hong’s initial reaction was to immediately decline, but as soon as he began typing a denial of the offer, he second-guessed himself. Did he really want to miss this perfect opportunity? Not really. Did he want to _talk_ ? No. Yuri’s words from the night before came to mind, about encouraging him to “get as much dick as possible” and suddenly he felt inclined to accept and turn the situation into his own. He may not have wanted to _talk_ to Leo, but did he _want_ Leo? Yes. _Especially_ after seeing his body wholly again yesterday, Ji was finding it hard to turn down the Alpha. Leo probably didn’t actually want coffee in the first place.

So, putting his pride aside, Guang Hong typed out yet another text brimming with confidence after checking the clock to make sure he had enough time to get ready.

 

**Me**

_ >Sure. 9:30. _

 

Guang Hong sent another text with the address to his apartment, and then quickly got out of bed to get dressed. Slipping on his cutest pair of pastel pink panties and the matching bralette, a gift from Yuri that had only been worn on one other occasion, Ji felt like getting Leo into bed was much easier than he thought possible. Whatever it was, he enjoyed the confidence that was brought with the fact that _he_ made Leo a stuttering, coming mess. _He_ was the one that got Leo crawling back to him. Leo was gorgeous and although Guang Hong knew now that his own worth was not based on whether or not a boy liked him; the fact that Leo wanted him in any way at all made Guang Hong giddy. Happy, even. It turned him on because it was _Leo_. The man who haunted every goddamn dream of his for the past six years. He was going to take advantage of every opportunity he had to fuck the life out of this sexy Alpha.

He checked his phone after dressing to see that Leo said he’d arrive in just under fifteen minutes. Guang Hong wasn’t even going to bother with his hair or makeup and instead went and knocked on Yuri’s bedroom door. “Yuri!” he called through the door. He heard grumbling. “Yuri,” Guang Hong repeated, “I’m going to go out. I’m meeting with Leo again.” More grumbling. “He’ll be here in like fifteen minutes.”

That seemed to wake up his flatmate, because in the next moment, the door was flung open. “What? Holy hell, that was fast. You can’t let him know you’re desperate!” Yuri complained all while rubbing his sleepy eyes awake.

Guang Hong let out a loud laugh. “ _He’s_ the one who messaged _me_. He thinks we’re meeting for coffee.” He smirked and winked for added effect.

“Oh my God, what have I created,” Yuri lamented but he sounded a little proud as well. “What are you gonna do, jump him?” 

“I may or may not have a plan yet,” Ji admitted, finally blushing. “But don’t worry, I’m gonna do it one way or another.” 

“Oh my god, you’re gonna jump the poor guy and he has no idea,” Yuri practically laughed.

Ji rolled his eyes, a smile playing at his lips. “I’ll see you later. Have fun at school,” he said dismissively and Yuri retreated back into his room.

As Guang Hong turned to leave he heard a low grumble coming from Yuri’s room.

“Tell Leo he’s an asshole for me!” It was Otabek. When the hell did _Otabek_ come over? Guess that was a question to be asked another time.

Ji settled on wearing flats, as they were easy to put on and take off, and if Ji’s forming plan went well, they would need to come off easily. Anxiously, he checked his phone repeatedly, willing time to go faster. He was getting itchy just thinking of getting fucked again. He was, perhaps, a little desperate, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He tried not to run out of his apartment as soon as he got the “I’m here” text, and tried to act nonchalant as he made his way downstairs and outside, headed to Leo’s rather nice car. Knowing what was lying underneath his clothing, Ji walked with confidence.

The first thing Guang Hong noticed when he opened the passenger door was how good the car smelled. It smelled so much like _Leo_ , all manly and Alpha-like, it almost immediately made Guang Hong hard. Damn, he was really sexually frustrated. It was becoming more apparent with each encounter with Leo. The car was clean and it looked taken care of. He slid into the seat, smiling at Leo where he sat in the driver seat. “Hey,” Ji said casually, shutting the door behind himself.

“Hey,” Leo said in reply and he sounded almost breathless. Ji looked up to meet his eyes and he found them to be wandering over his face. Guang Hong leaned his head to the side, silently questioning the Alpha next to him.

“What are you looking at?” he asked. His voice, meant to be a little demanding, ended up coming out as soft and curious.

 “Your freckles,” Leo said gently, his eyes warm and sparkling. “I missed them. You covered them the last few times I’ve seen you. You’re gorgeous.”

“I-I— um—” Guang Hong could feel the heat rush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he began to blush. 

“I don’t mean— I mean you’re gorgeous all the time, even with the makeup, Ji Ji. I just. You’re really beautiful.” Leo rambled a little. Guang Hong thought he was cute. What the _fuck_? Leo had never been cute. Hot? Yes. Sexy? Always. Beautiful? Yeah. But cute? Never. Not until now. Guang Hong was so caught off guard by that revelation that he had missed Leo slip and use his nickname.

“Well, thanks,” Guang Hong muttered, turning in his seat. Was Leo just buttering him up? He was just coming out of a long-term relationship, so maybe that was it. Fuck, okay, he needed to get himself together. He came here for _sex_.

Leo seemed to understand that Guang Hong didn’t want to elaborate more on the subject so he began driving and it was time to put his shitty plan into action. How soon was too soon? Well, he had nothing to lose, right? So, after a couple of silent minutes, Guang Hong kissed his pride and shame goodbye, and he reached over the center console and placed his hand on Leo’s crotch. His eyes stayed forward. He kept his face as straight as he could. He imagined he looked more determined than anything. He heard Leo’s breath hitch as he groped the Alpha to hardness and he expertly undid the belt on his pants singlehandedly.

“Fuck, Guang Hong,” Leo mumbled, reaching down and helping the Omega pull his dick out of his pants. Guang Hong turned again, licking his lips as he stared down the hardening cock. He got the sudden urge to have put it in his mouth again and he figured _why not?_ He’d gotten this far, after all. So, thanking whatever sex-god was up there for Leo’s moveable center console, he put it up and leaned over, wrapping a hand around the base of Leo’s thick cock.

 “Jesus,” he heard Leo breathe, and he could practically feel how tight his hands were on the wheel. Ji hoped they wouldn’t wreck. If they didn’t he was getting dicked and that was his plan, after all. He was quick to take the head of his cock in his mouth, lapping tentatively and teasingly, running the tip of his tongue over the spongy flesh. He flicked his tongue over his slit, smirking when he felt Leo’s hips lift. “F-Fuck, Ji,” Leo said in just a breath. He felt the car turn and he hoped Leo was pulling over, maybe finding a remote place to fuck.

Next thing he knew, there was a hand in his hair, pushing his head down forcefully and Ji was _living_ for it. The Omega in him keened at the thought of being controlled by a strong, competent Alpha. He choked on the length but he trucked through it, loving how Leo’s cockhead hit the back of his throat. Loving the sounds of Leo’s low groans that _he_ was causing. Leo was taking control but he still loved the idea of making Leo lose control of at least that. There was a copious amount of saliva running down the rest of Leo’s dick and down his chin and it was _hot_. He gagged repeatedly, tears threatening to spill but he kept strong, loving how Leo filled his mouth and throat so completely.

“Fuck, I love fucking your pretty little face,” Leo groaned, hand tightening in his hair. Ji hummed as best as he could around him, tongue lolling in his mouth and spit trickling. Leo rocked his hips slightly, letting out moans, and Guang Hong felt proud that he was useful to the Alpha in this way. Before he knew it, the car was stopping and being put in park and Guang Hong was being pulled off his dick. Leo’s cock slipped from Guang Hong’s mouth with a small but obscene kind of _pop_. He was a bit sad his dick-sucking adventure hadn’t lasted a little longer. One day he’d get the Alpha to come down his throat.

“Use me,” Guang Hong rasped as he looked up at Leo, eyes blown wide and looking way too innocent for what was coming out of his mouth in that moment. 

“Oh, fuck,” Leo panted and it came out as almost a whine. It was honestly as if Guang Hong had walked straight out of one his dreams and stepped into his car. Guang Hong wore a shit-eating grin as Leo aggressively grabbed him by the hips and crashed their lips together. Feigned innocence was gone. “You want me to use you?” Leo practically _growled_ and Ji felt a rush of slick on his thighs. Ji nodded helplessly, their chests pressed together now. “You don’t know what you’re asking for, _Ji Ji_ .” Guang Hong would have said something about the nickname but _holy fuck_ it was so hot and Leo was running his hands up and down his sides, and his mind was a mess. He needed Leo. _Now_.

Guang Hong was soaked by the time Leo took him to the backseat. Well, _threw_ him into the backseat was a more accurate description. He was loving every moment that Leo took control. This wasn’t just the Leo he had remembered, this was more. Leo crawled over top of him, yanking down his pants and running his tongue over his lips as if Ji was a feast about to be devoured. Ji smirked, waiting for the Alpha to reveal what was under his shirt. He was in for another surprise. Leo took his time and his eyes darkened when he felt what was underneath before seeing it. He was eager to remove the shirt after that. Leo cursed under his breath when it was _finally_ off and Ji noticed how his cock twitched at the sight of Ji. He smirked.

The pink bralette looked incredibly lovely on Ji, pressed against his flat chest, covering those little pink nipples that Ji knew Leo would want to see. “Fucking Christ, Ji,” Leo muttered, hands roaming over the planes and curves of Guang Hong’s small body. “Aren’t you just sin wrapped up in a pretty pink package?” It was a rhetorical question as Leo took in the sight before him in. Guang Hong couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks, the tips of his ears, and even down his chest. Leo took his time this time as he explored the Omega’s body, running his hands and lips over places they hadn’t visited in years. His lips found their way to Guang Hong’s neck, nipping and biting and licking and _fuck_ it felt good. Those same tantalizing lips made their way down the column of his throat down to his collarbone, sucking dark marks into his pale skin.

Leo’s mouth felt fucking perfect, but Guang Hong couldn’t help but writhe as his patience seemed to slip.

“L-Leo,” Guang Hong stuttered, gently bucking his hips as Leo’s lips ghosted lower and lower. Leo hummed against the soft skin of his hip now, he seemed to be contemplating but Guang Hong just wanted him to _hurry up_ and fuck him.

 “Good boys ask nicely, Ji. Remember?” Leo smirked, his eyes looking up the length of Ji’s body to meet his eyes. They were dilated and dark, an old memory clearly showing on his face. Ji was brought back to six years ago, when their sex got increasingly intense each time but now, it was the most intense sex Ji was about to have. Ji recalled how Leo refused to touch him unless he asked nicely or begged for the Alpha to touch him, using “please” at the end of his sentences or… well, names Ji was almost too embarrassed to use again. The memory of Leo softly whispering all while ordering Guang Hong to “use your words, baby,” when he was a shaking mess was burned into his brain.

Now, Guang Hong’s heart sped up, his stomach dropped, and a rushed plead of, “Leo, please,” escaped his trembling lips. He’d kept this part of their lives locked up and hidden away, even to himself until this moment. _This_ was why Leo’s wandering eyes had hurt so much. _This_ was why leaving was so hard. The dynamic he and Leo had built in their admittedly short relationship was something Ji had depended on when he shouldn’t have—Leo wasn’t as interested as he thought, Ji needed _something_ that Leo was only partially giving him and only during sex, he’d left, and his world seemed dulled. He hated admitting it to himself that he’d _depended_ on Leo; hated admitting that Leo was the best he’d had. Yet, here he was, laying it all out for Leo to read. It was so blatantly obvious. Six years ago, Ji was immature and couldn’t put a finger on what he wanted. Now, it was undeniable. He realized how well he responded to praise, how he longed to be put in his place. It all made sense.

Of course, there was still that nagging in the deepest pit of Ji’s stomach that said Leo was _more_ than just the Dom he wanted, was _more_ than an ex-boyfriend, _more_ than a good fuck. But that was to be ignored and put off for another time.  

Leo seemed to pick up on Guang Hong’s neediness. The tension in the car was building steadily and Guang Hong was achingly hard and incredibly wet and seeing Leo’s cock completely exposed _was not helping._  “I got you, Ji Ji,” Leo murmured as his hands _fucking finally_ went to remove Guang Hong’s panties. The bralette stayed on because apparently Leo was enjoying looking at it too much to get rid of it.

Leo didn’t even bother with Ji’s cock once it was exposed, choosing to keep teasing the hell out of him by spreading his thighs and ghosting his fingers over his leaking asshole. Fuck, he was needy. Ji kept whining, back arched up and hands gripping the handle in the door. “Fuck me,” Ji begged. Leo was smirking, enjoying the show Ji was putting on without even realizing.

“You look so _fucking_ pretty, Ji, I could keep you like this, you know?” Leo cocked his head to the side, observing the Omega. “I guess you would look prettier on my cock though, huh?”

“ _Yes_ , oh god yes, _Alpha_ , please,” Ji practically cried. He was being reduced into a fucking horny puddle and Leo’s words were making it worse in the best way possible. Slick kept fucking coming and Leo’s scent was becoming stronger and Ji fucking needed his Alpha’s cock. His thoughts were all muddled and hazy and he couldn’t believe Leo was the cause of it all.

Leo didn’t bother pulling his pants down more than they already were as he teased Ji by running the head of his cock over his asshole, never pressing forward hard enough to push past the tight ring of muscle. Ji whined, hands moving from the door to Leo’s still-clothed shoulders. “ _Leo!_ ” he cried, ass clenching in need. The Alpha just smirked and drew his hips back, replacing his dick with his fingers. He pressed two in easily, a little roughly, but Ji loved it. At least _something_ was in him. It wasn’t nearly enough, though as Guang Hong attempted to push down on Leo’s fingers, trying to fuck himself on anything he could get. Leo pulled back. Guang Hong was his to take, and he’d have the Omega his way.

“Did I say you could do that?” Leo half-whispered, though there was nothing soft about his voice as he slid his fingers from Guang Hong’s entrance. He wouldn’t dare admit that the smaller boy writhing and fucking himself on his fingers was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. All Ji could do was huff and shake his head. “You gotta stay still for me baby, you tell me if you want me something, got it?”

“You kn-know what I want,” Guang Hong couldn’t stop the whining. God, he was a mess and Leo adored it. Leo placed two slick fingers back to Guang Hong’s asshole; he circled it, teasing, but didn’t push past the muscle, just like before.

“And what about what I want, hm?” Leo rumbled. “What if I want you face down, screaming, and coming untouched all over the car seat?” His low, incredibly sexy voice was right next to his ear, filling all his senses. 

Guang’s Hong’s eyes were blown wide as he whimpered and unconsciously ground his hips into nothing.

“Think you can give me that, baby? You’ve done it for me before,” Leo was now gripping at Guang Hong’s asscheek, spreading him open, teasing and digging his nails into the soft, plush flesh.

“Y-yes, Sir. A-Anything.” Guang Hong’s cheeks were aflame as the words suddenly and somehow very naturally slipped from his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Leo growled. His hands were on Guang Hong’s hips in an instant, gripping them tight as he flipped the smaller man over. The pressure from Leo’s grip and the burn of the leather of the car seat against his skin made Ji shudder. The majority of Guang Hong’s thoughts were along the lines of “fuck me” and “fuck yes” and he barely even registered when Leo ground his hard cock against his ass until he heard himself moan, ripping himself out of his thoughts. It didn’t take long until Leo was _finally_ pushing in, providing Guang Hong with both the sensations of pressure and relief.

“Fuck, yes, your cock feels so fucking good!” Ji cried, trying his hardest not to fuck himself on Leo. He’d already been told he can’t do that. “So big,” he whimpered. He could practically hear Leo’s smirk from behind him when he thrust forward completely, their skin pressing flush against each other. There was a sudden sharp pain on his asscheek, and the loud _smack_ that filled the car had Ji moaning. There were two slow, experimental thrusts before Leo was absolutely _pounding_ into Ji and fuck, Ji was loving it. He loved how Leo made him his; loved how Leo fucked him into a uncomposed mess; loved how Leo made him forget everything else around him.

Ji was feeling _amazing,_ with Leo spanking him and fucking him like the slut he was. He loved all the talk in his ear, filling his head with sensation-overload. The sting of Leo beating his ass, the feeling of his swollen, leaking cock rubbing against the leather of the seats, everything was making Ji feel like he was floating. He could barely make out his own moans, loud and hoarse, as Leo whispered dirty words in his ear. He didn’t know what was coming out of his own mouth.

Perhaps that’s why he didn’t think much of it when the words, “Fuck yes, _Daddy_ ,” slipped through his lips. It was a secret kink of Ji’s, now out in the open for Leo to do what he wanted with it if he chose to even acknowledge it.

Acknowledge it, he did. Leo’s hips stuttered while they fucked Ji, and his mouth hung open in both a moan and shock because he was not expecting that. But hell, he _liked_ it. “You like being Daddy’s boy, is that it?” Leo growled in Ji’s ear, hips slamming harder into the Omega beneath him. Ji cried out and nodded, drool running out of his mouth and onto the leather and down his own chin. He looked absolutely fucked out and quite perfect if you asked Leo. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge; it was so easy when he got to see Ji like this, open and pliant around his cock. Leo was quick to grab Ji’s hair, pulling a little roughly and admiring the way his Adam’s apple bobbed against his now-exposed throat. His eyes rolled back and Leo groaned. He looked so fucking good. His other hand went to Ji’s slender hip, using that as leverage to bring the boy back to meet him halfway during his thrusts.

Ji’s hands were gripping the edge of the seat, his knuckles white and taut against his skin. He was so _close_ and he wanted to touch his cock, but his _daddy_ said he was going to come untouched, so he would. Leo kept fucking into that spot that made him scream and his head spin, and Ji wasn’t sure how much longer he could last like this with his hair now being pulled and his body being used like he had asked for. He loved how Leo’s nails dug into his hip, loved that he knew he’d be marked in a few different ways. Fuck, yes, this was what he wanted.

Leo could feel the way Guang Hong’s thighs were shaking now, his body tensing up a little around him. It was familiar, Leo knew the boy beneath him was close; his breathy moans ripping through him closer and closer together. God, this boy was going to make him lose it soon too.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good, you gonna come for your daddy, baby?” Leo’s words were low in Ji’s ear and all he could do was nod, his mouth open in a silent scream as Leo slammed his hips into him.

“I’m coming, daddy, I’m coming,” Ji absolutely _whimpered_ , body tightening and stilling, toes curling and back arching as he came all over the seat. He let out a half-sob, half-moan as he spilled for what felt like a whole minute. Leo’s hips were still snapping, starting to stutter as his knot inflated and caught on the rim of Ji’s used, thoroughly-fucked hole.

Leo groaned as his knot was taken by Ji, locking them together as the Alpha came, hot spurts pulsing and painting Ji’s walls. _Fuck_ , it felt so good. Leo panted as he slowly lowered himself, and Ji laid on the seat, virtually lifeless. He was exhausted but he felt amazing. He didn’t, he _couldn’t_ say anything as he caught his breath, Leo now rolling them so Leo was sandwiched between the seats and Ji. An arm was slung around his waist and the Omega in Ji was so content, but the more bitter side of him wanted to just leave and take back control of the situation. Too exhausted to care at that moment though, and physically unable to leave with Leo’s knot connecting them, Ji let his eyes flutter closed as Leo rubbed his side gently. Was this how it would be every time after sex if they were in a relationship? Was Leo really this gentle afterwards?

Ji let himself drift, feeling euphoric from the amazing sex, but he was quick to notice when Leo’s knot started to deflate. He sat up, and Leo reached for him. “Guang Hong—” he began.

Ji just pulled his panties and pants back on in silence, clambering into the passenger seat for his shoes. Leo watched on, his eyes turning sad. “Ji, stay for a minute?” he asked softly and Guang Hong turned to look at him. His hair looked pretty decent but there was still a very evident sheen of sweat on his face and chest. _When had his shirt come off?_ Ji wondered. He must have been too far gone to notice when the Alpha took it off. Feeling suddenly too vulnerable in front of the guy he was supposed to hate, he wanted to _get out_.

“I gotta go, Leo,” Guang Hong said, attempting to hide the shake in his voice as he slipped his shoes back on. Leo frowned.

“Ji, you can’t. At least let me drive you?” Leo asked, placing a gentle hand on the Omega’s arm. “You’re still in subspace, aren’t you?”

Ji just shrugged. He’d never experienced actual subspace before, even though it was part of most of his fantasies. Leo took a deep breath and joined Ji up front after slipping his shirt back on. “Okay,” Leo said (to himself, Ji assumed) and Ji just sat back in the passenger seat, looking out the window as Leo buttoned his pants. He began to shiver. Fuck, he didn’t need this, he just needed to be alone.

“Shit, are you are dropping?” Leo reached over to softly cup Guang Hong’s cheek. Guang Hong swatted his hand away. 

“I-I’m f-fine. Just t-take me home,” Ji chattered. This had certainly never happened before, why now?

“Ji Ji, I need to take care of you now, okay?” Leo started the car, a worried look painted cross his features. 

“I t-told you not to c-call me that, just t-take me home,” Guang Hong demanded as he turned to look out the window as the car rolled back onto the road. Stinging threats of tears pricked at his eyes and he couldn’t look at Leo. He didn’t even know why he needed to cry. He didn’t want to but he couldn’t get in control of it. Leo remained silent after that, but they were definitely not headed home. “Leo, where the hell are we going?” he asked in a pathetic little voice, wiping his eyes.

“I’m getting you water and a snack. You need it,” Leo answered firmly. “If you won’t accept my affection or care, you at least need this.” He pulled up through a Starbucks drive through, and they didn’t have to wait long for Leo to order water and some baked goods. Ji sat in the passenger seat, still feeling cold and off balance. In all honesty, he felt needy too. He couldn’t give into that though.

Leo was quick to hand Ji his water and a croissant. “Here, lo—Guang Hong.” Ji watched as Leo’s cheeks blossomed with red, but he was too out of it to analyze what he almost said or what the big deal was. He took them both from Leo gratefully and ate and drank quietly as Leo continued to drive. Leo spoke again, “Are you sure you don’t want to come over, Ji? I would feel much better if you let me take care of you.”

“Not your job, Leo,” Guang Hong answered, short and a little curt all while nibbling on the croissant.

Leo simply sighed and nodded. If it were up to him, he’d have Guang Hong wrapped up in blankets and love by now. He did as he was instructed though, and just drove. He did, however, turn up the heat in attempt to halt Guang Hong’s shivering. It didn’t take long to drive back to Guang Hong’s apartment and the Omega was quick to get out as soon as the car was in park. Leo followed suit, confusing Guang Hong. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

“The least I can do is walk you to the door,” Leo said, sounding a little defeated. Guang Hong just nodded to appease the Alpha. Guang Hong led them, but he stayed close behind. He was feeling sort of dizzy and just not there, and he wanted to be alone or with Yuri or _someone_ besides Leo. He knew, deep down, he craved the affection from the Alpha he was sleeping with. He never wanted to admit it though, and it wouldn’t happen now.

He unlocked the door to his apartment only to be greeted by Otabek, who was lacing up his boots and looking just about ready to head out. “Otabek?” Ji and Leo both inquired, Leo gave a questioning look at the same time. It kind of annoyed him. They looked at each other and then at Otabek, who looked a little flabbergasted.

“Leo, Guang Hong. I was just leaving. Yuri just left for class—he said I could use the shower, so….” Otabek looked embarrassed and his tone was awkward.

“It’s fine, whatever,” Ji mumbled, just heading to his room to leave the two Alphas at the door. The apartment was small enough and the walls were thin enough for him to hear their conversation. Otabek wasn’t around enough during the day to know this, and Leo had no idea, having never stepped foot inside the apartment until now.

It was Leo who spoke first. “Dude, what—”

“—Yuri’s my boyfriend. He’s Guang Hong’s flatmate.”

“Oh.”

There was a silence and Guang Hong tried to calm himself down. Perhaps he should be more in control of who was in his apartment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Leo spoke again, “Will you stay here for a little bit? Um, maybe T.M.I., but he’s in sub drop and won’t let me take care of him.”

He heard Otabek let out a sigh. “Yeah, sure. You need to get your shit together, Leo.”

“I know.” Leo’s voice was smaller than it usually was.

“Look Leo, I don’t mean to pry or get up on my high horse or whatever, but you can’t _do that_ when you two haven’t talked shit out. You literally broke up with your _fiancée_ because of him. Okay? I can’t be the one to look after him, you know this.”

“Yeah,” Leo paused for a beat, “Yeah, I know how this works, Beks I’m trying, just. Please?” 

Their voices became muffled and then he heard the door shut. Guang Hong heard shuffling and knew Otabek was sticking around. He wished for Yuri to comfort him. There was nothing like a best friend who knew when to spit snarky remarks and when to bundle you up and get you ice cream and be physically affectionate. He closed his eyes and, luckily, fell asleep.

He’d get Yuri’s advice later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at us on tumblr @punktsuki & @jesusasahi


	3. coming back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong was beginning to think that he would never get tired of Leo’s cock, his knot, or his scent. He definitely was beginning to think that he should get used to and over his warmth, his voice, and his sleepy face in the morning. They were all so intoxicating. Heart stopping. Last night was practically a dream come true, but Guang Hong knew it was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter yall! hope you enjoy <3 this was so much fun to write for both me and @punktsuki. we have another work in progress so be on the look out!! and remember you can always follow us @jesusasahi and @punktsuki on tumblr!

It had been two months since that day when Guang Hong came home and was alone during a time when his head wasn’t where it should be. Of course, Yuri had taken care of him as soon as he got home, but when Guang Hong had returned to normal and was feeling himself again, he got the lecturing of a lifetime. Yuri practically forbade him from entering subspace with Leo until they talked or until Guang Hong was willing to accept his affections afterwards. 

That didn’t stop him from fucking Leo, though. Yuri hadn’t discouraged the idea of them being fuckbuddies. Lucky, because Leo was a  _ very _ responsive booty call and that was what Guang Hong thought he needed. Guang Hong had started to  _ sometimes _ reply and converse with Leo when he texted first, but that was few and far between. He didn’t want to open up. He would mostly ignore his texts otherwise, unless they were asking to “hang out”, a more subtle and polite way of saying “have sex”. 

Of course, after the whole  _ incident _ , it meant that Guang Hong and Leo had to set  _ some _ boundaries before continuing whatever it was they had. As much as Guang Hong hated talking about anything other than fucking or dirty talk while fucking in fear of revealing his true emotions, it had to be done if he wanted to keep up with this whole fuckbuddy deal. They decided on a safeword and decided that, since Guang Hong never wanted to stay longer than he needed nor did he want to be sweet, again in fear of revealing himself too much, they would keep the whole daddy kink in check and would generally restrain themselves when it came to having a Dom/sub relationship. That required trust and communication and those things didn’t appeal to Guang Hong yet, at least in regards to it being with Leo. 

Guang Hong was still entirely convinced that the universe hated him because Yuri’s heat was coming up in, like, two days, and Guang Hong had to find somewhere to stay. Normally, two Omegas in each other’s presence during heat was fine, but this time, Yuri would be spending it with Otabek, and that would not end up well if Guang Hong was in the apartment. He could have suggested Yuri spend it at Otabek’s place, but that was rude and he knew how hard it was to feel safe during heat unbonded, so spending it in a less-familiar place was out of the question. 

The fact that Guang Hong had to find a place to stay wasn’t the reason he was still convinced of the universe’s hatred for him, no. It was what was happening right now that kept him believing. 

He and Leo were finishing up a quickie in between Guang Hong’s appointments when he probably gave up too much information in the midst of his afterglow. 

“I’ll text you the address of the place I’m staying at when I find out,” he offhandedly mentioned while pulling up his skinny jeans. His back was turned to Leo. 

“Oh?” Confusion was clear in Leo’s voice. “Can I not pick you up at your apartment?” 

“No. Yuri’s going into heat, so I’m still looking for a place to stay. Probably a hotel.” Guang Hong hated how comfortable he was becoming around Leo. There was an abnormally long silence that Guang Hong didn’t think much of.

“Would you like to stay with me?” Leo finally spoke, his voice quiet and subdued. It was then that Guang Hong realized his mistake. He almost choked on his own spit. 

“Oh, um—I would hate to intrude,” Guang Hong stuttered, even though he desperately wanted to accept the offer. A week to pretend like he lived with what he pictured as the ideal mate that he was pretending to hate. A week he would have to hide his emotions, a week that could potentially make or break them, a week of fucking whenever they wanted, essentially. It sounded like an amazingly terrible idea. 

“You wouldn’t be, Ji,” Leo insisted with a chuckle. “You know, we could fuck any time we wanted.” How was Guang Hong supposed to resist when Leo said it in  _ that voice _ ? 

“Fine,” Guang Hong said without thinking much more about the consequences of what he just agreed to.  _ Way to go, Guang Hong, _ he thought. 

“When is Yuri’s heat starting?” Leo asked, and Guang Hong turned to meet his gaze after pulling his shirt back on. 

“In two days. I think.” Guang Hong shrugged. “I need to be out of there by tomorrow because Otabek’s coming over to help… prepare, or whatever.” He wasn’t exactly sure how a heat went with an Alpha, because he’d never wanted to spend one with anyone besides Leo, and he sure as hell was  _ not _ asking him when the time came. He had a persona to keep up! A persona he wished he could give up, but that would leave him vulnerable and uncomfortable. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, then? Is seven okay?” 

“Yeah.” Guang Hong’s insides churned as if it’d become a butterfly house. Why did Leo make him feel this way with such ease?

They met at the door of his office just like their first time together again, and they met in a kiss that Guang Hong could have mistaken for being  _ chaste. _ He needed to get his act together. 

“Great,” Leo breathed as they pulled away. Those brown eyes shimmered with something Guang Hong didn’t recognize and his smile was dazzling. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

“Y-Yeah. Tomorrow.” 

Then Leo left, leaving Guang Hong to pine by himself all while telling himself he wasn’t. This was going to be nothing short of an adventure. 

  
  
  


When Guang Hong told Yuri that he was spending his heatweek at Leo’s house, he looked so smug and Guang Hong wondered if it was rude to wish he could take that look of his face. The teasing didn’t last long, though, because Yuri’s preheat was getting stronger and caused him to be restless and he gave in to his excessive cleaning urges that came around with each preheat. So, Guang Hong packed his stuff for the week, and all he had to do was go through the day as usual until Leo came to pick him up. 

He was nervous. He wasn’t sure how the week would go, but he was also excited to be spending it with the guy he still liked after all these years. He managed to go through his day without thinking about it too much, but in between appointments, it plagued his mind. He had to keep his cool and reign in his emotions if he wanted to survive this week. Would he be willing to open up to Leo a bit more? Would it be awkward? Natural? All these questions ran through his mind as he went about his day. 

When Leo arrived, he went about taking Guang Hong’s bag and leading him to the car like it was the most natural thing in the world. Guang Hong glared at the back of Leo’s head as he followed, pretending it was the worst inconvenience when really it was sweet and everything Guang Hong wanted in a man. The car trip was fine too, despite Guang Hong’s cheeks turning a bright shade of pink when he was immediately reminded of what had happened on that back seat a couple months back. Whether or not Leo was reminded, he didn’t mention it. Instead, he asked what Guang Hong wanted for dinner. Ji wasn’t exactly sure which situation made him blush more; the memory of the most intense sex Ji’s ever had in his life in the back seat of Leo’s car or the simple thought of sitting down to dinner with him. 

“I don’t care, it’s your home,” Ji answered, unsure of what Leo even  _ liked _ . “I’ll eat anything. Besides hot pot. But I doubt you make that anyway.” He was rambling and he knew it but when he was nervous it was hard to do much else. 

Leo let out a soft laugh that Guang Hong could listen to on repeat. “How are tamales? My mom’s recipe is amazing.” 

“Sounds good to me.” His voice was small and he wondered if he was acting too shy. He tried to fill the silence, not because he felt that it was awkward. It wasn’t, but he needed to sound more confident than he actually was. Before he knew it though, he rambled off: “Your mum’s cooking was always good. I-I mean… uh...” 

_ Fuck.  _ Guang Hong thought.  _ That was a mistake.  _

He could see Leo’s soft smile out of the corner of his eye but he refused to even glance his way. 

“You remember?” Leo asked, his voice light with fondness. Guang Hong simply shrugged, trying to pass as being entirely indifferent. He let the silence fall this time. 

“Tamales it is then. You have work tomorrow?”

“Um, yeah,” Guang Hong replied simply. He was grateful for Leo’s easy-going personality and the way he was able to change the conversation so easily. 

They kept up with small talk the whole ride to Leo’s home, Guang Hong feeling less awkward with each passing minute. He had been to Leo’s house before, sure, but only for fucking and leaving. He’d never been anywhere besides the bathroom, Leo’s bedroom, or the living room. (They’d fucked in all three places.)

Leo, gentlemanly as ever, was the one to get Guang Hong’s bag and take it inside. Guang Hong followed a bit awkwardly, and Leo took his stuff to a room he’d never been in before.

It was obviously a guest bedroom with a double bed, some drawers and not much else in there. 

“I hope this is okay. It’s not as  _ pretty _ as your room but Otabek stays here sometimes when he drinks too much, so…” Leo trailed off. “I know you like pink though, so…” Leo gestured towards a fluffy pink blanket sitting on the end of the bed. “Make yourself at home, I’ll be in the kitchen, just next to the living room,” he finished before turning to exit the room. Guang Hong’s cheeks were flaming. He tried to ignore and push back Leo’s kindness and thoughtfulness to the back of his mind. 

  
  


 

Guang Hong did offer to help Leo prepare the food. He had tried to even though Leo had insisted he didn’t need to. He had been forced to take a seat at the kitchen bench now though, with Leo jokingly telling him that he’d ruin it. He watched on, thinking that he could possibly listen to Leo sing and laugh as he cooked for as long as he lived. Leo did not need to know that. 

“Thanks for letting me stay here, Leo,” Guang Hong said around a mouthful of food as they sat together and ate. 

“It’s okay, I wouldn’t wanna bare witness to whatever is going on at your place right now either,” Leo let out a soft laugh which reached his eyes, making them shimmer with a lighter shade of brown under the kitchen lighting. “You can stay here any time though Ji, you know? You don’t need to have a reason…” 

Guang Hong looked at his plate of delicious Mexican food and just nodded. Simply  _ knowing _ the fact that Leo would welcome him anytime made it harder to keep his emotions in check. From then on, they talked about work and their schedules for the next week for a bit. Ji did help clean up, however, feeling like he needed to do  _ something _ and not overstay his welcome. Leo was appreciative and they both sat on the couch after they finished. 

Sitting together led to a handsy makeout session, then a hot fuck on the couch. That was what he was used to, and it was easy after that to reject his emotions. They showered individually and Ji went to bed, wishing he was sharing it with Leo.

 

 

 

The first night and day were successful, and Guang Hong was still rather closed off. They both went to work, Leo looking  _ extremely  _ good in his khakis and royal blue polo. Guang Hong wanted to drop to his knees and suck his dick as he left for work, but he managed to restrain himself. 

They got home around the same time, Leo just an hour earlier than Ji, and he had dinner almost ready. Oh, how he wanted to come home to that everyday. They ate together again, cleaned up, and they fell into bed together again. An idea wormed its way into Ji’s head as soon as the heavy makeout began and Ji was eager to use his chance. 

“Leo,” Ji mumbled, pushing on Leo’s already bare chest. The Alpha pulled away slightly to meet his eyes. “I want to go into subspace again.”

Leo sat back on his calves, the aura around them turning serious. They hadn’t gone so far since that time in the car. “Okay. But you  _ have _ let me take care of you after, no matter how much you hate me.”

Those words made Ji feel guilty. Was he really that mean? Of course, he was sure to make his dislike apparent, but he could never  _ hate  _ him. He’d have to figure it out later, when they weren’t hard and ready to fuck. “Okay,” he said, agreeing to aftercare. He was excited to be able to give into his darker, deeper fantasies again. Subspace felt like a drug, and, although he wouldn’t admit it, the prospect of cuddling and being close to Leo tonight without being sexual sounded just as good. 

His acceptance made Leo smile and they continued where they left off. 

It heated up quickly, and Ji swore he almost came when Leo tied his hands up above his head and brought out a crop, whispering, “Think you can take this for your daddy, baby?” 

Guang Hong knew it wasn’t really a question. It was a demand in disguise and he keened. This was what he  _ needed _ . 

They were experimental, both learning what marks got which reactions out of Guang Hong, but Leo checked in every so often. They had their rules set and the safeword wasn’t so much as uttered throughout their scene unless Leo was making sure he  _ wasn’t _ using it. 

It stung beautifully when Leo fucked him afterwards as a reward for being so good, with his body practically folded in half. Leo fucked hard, spanking him, using him. The slapping of skin against skin made the harsh red lines from the crop burn while Leo brought him to the edge over and over before stopping, edging him, and then giving pounding, angeled thrusts starting the build over. 

Guang Hong felt euphoric, amazing, and wanted. He loved it when Leo called him a good boy, and Guang Hong would cry out for his  _ daddy _ , and that really got Leo worked up. It was as if they were in sync when they came together. 

Guang Hong was panting, wrists, ass and thighs sore and aching. But Leo was there immediately, untying him, cleaning them up, and putting salve on his Omega’s beaten ass and thighs. “Would you like a bath, gorgeous?” Leo asked as his hands rubbed over Guang Hong’s abused backside. 

The Omega shook his head, just wanting to be held, and Leo obliged. It felt good to be taken care of, and even better when Leo slipped into bed with him, rubbing and petting his body slowly and softly. “You were amazing, Ji,” Leo murmured into his ear. Guang Hong laid on his side, humming contentedly at the Alpha’s praise, and Leo was behind him, spooning him with his chest to his back. The Omega in him was absolutely elated with this course of action. He felt warm where their bodies touched, and there was a sense of completion as they laid together, bodies pressed like they were meant to be. Ji could wish. He was right when he thought being close to Leo non-sexually would be nice, because it was. 

He fell asleep easily and soundly, and it just so happened to be one of the best sleeps of his adult life. He had an Alpha right next to him, providing body heat and an arm around his waist protectively as he slept. He could make himself believe for a little that this was how it was supposed to be. Maybe, just maybe, he could get this to happen for the rest of the week.    
  


 

 

Waking up in bed with Leo was an  _ experience. _ He felt so safe and warm and  _ happy. _ Plus, he felt much better compared to the last time he went into subspace. He had rolled over in his sleep, forcing him to face Leo. He looked amazing, even with bedhead and a little bit of drool on his chin. The sun was shining in from a couple windows behind Leo, hurting Ji’s eyes a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. It made Leo seem like an angel, with a halo of light around his body. Ji let himself be entranced by Leo’s appearance for a little bit, hoping it wasn’t too creepy to stare at him for too long while he was sleeping. 

He stayed like that, head resting on Leo’s arm, legs entwined beneath the sheets, for what he felt was acceptable before he sat up. He was super sore, and his ass and thighs burned, but the memory of the previous night made him smile. He got up slowly and wondered how bad it would be to wear one of Leo’s shirts and a pair of his boxers that were loose and didn’t hurt his ass. 

He did it anyway. As an Omega, being surrounded and dressed in Leo’s scent felt amazing and he felt all giddy inside. He couldn’t let it show, though. He was going two days strong. He made his way to the kitchen and started on breakfast, deciding that Leo deserved something nice done for him, too. Guang Hong decided on omelettes. 

He was in the middle of chopping up green onions when Leo entered the kitchen, shirtless and in loose, low-hanging sweats. “Good morning,” he spoke, his voice deep and gravelly with sleep. Fuck, it was hot. Guang Hong turned to meet his gaze and saw how he was dressed and he tried to not drool like a starstruck teenager. 

“Good morning,” he said, trying to keep his voice cold despite the warmth in him. 

“You didn’t have to make breakfast, you know,” Leo pointed out and Guang Hong shrugged, turning back around. He heard Leo approach him and he wanted to pass out when those rough hands were set gently on his waist.  _ Fuck _ , this was getting domestic. Why did Guang Hong have to love it so much? “I like your shirt.” Guang Hong started to blush furiously, ducking his head further as he began to chop more aggressively. Leo’s tone was so casual yet sarcastic and fuck, he loved it. 

What he hated, though, was using that stupid “L” word when it was being associated with Leo. Goddamn him and his perfection. 

The morning went on without a hitch, Leo clinging a little more to Guang Hong than he felt safe with, but allowed nonetheless because he thought that giving into instinct, just a little bit, wouldn’t hurt. They ate together, got dressed and ready for work, and headed out. It felt good when they would see each other off and Guang Hong yearned for that sort of thing everyday. 

God, he still had a long way to go.

  
  
  


Their days almost had a routine, and Ji felt like it was a bad idea to go along with it, but it happened anyway because he was stupid and wanted to give his love to this man but didn’t want the possibility of heartbreak. Every day, they would go to work--save for the Sunday they shared together, where they spent the day watching movies and eating sweets--and come home to each other, eat, and fuck, and Ji would find a way to stay the night in Leo’s bed. The Alpha didn’t seem to mind, though. 

Guang Hong thought back to the word  _ home. _ He would love—God, there was that stupid word again, being used in the same sentence as Leo—to come home everyday to Leo, to be Leo’s home, to have Leo be  _ his _ home. He felt dumb for thinking such things, but what was an Omega at the ripest age to settle to do?  _ Wishing  _ for it was the least he could do to quell the want and desire in his chest. 

Despite all of his inner-conflict, he kept up the routine. Then, on his fifth day, their routine faltered a bit when Guang Hong had a wedding to attend to. He returned home late, being that he attended part of the reception, and the feeling of satisfaction knowing he had a key to get in was perhaps uncalled for, but there anyway. 

He toed his shoes off at the front door and headed to the guest room that was mostly abandoned as Ji opted to spend nights in Leo’s room after sex. He grabbed his clothes and toiletries as needed and went to shower. He was careful not to be too loud, not wanting to be rude and wake Leo up. He was exhausted from his long day, and going to bed alone just sounded  _ bad. _ Would Leo be upset if he snuck into bed with him? 

He decided he didn’t care. He got out of the shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed in rather skimpy pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt before heading into Leo’s room. The door was cracked, so he figured it was okay to enter. As quietly as he could, he slipped under the covers, relaxing immediately in the presence of Leo’s scent. Said man stirred and Guang Hong was afraid he had woken up him. He let out a sigh when all the Alpha did was shift. Taking a chance, Guang Hong curled up close to Leo, who grumbled.

“Ji Ji?” Leo mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. Guang Hong just stayed quiet and wanted so badly to purr when Leo wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. “Mm, s’warm.” Guang Hong was certain he was blushing even in the safety of the dark pulled around them like a blanket. He pressed himself closer to Leo, using that same thought of being more brave because of the darkness. Leo pressed a hand to the small of Guang Hong’s back, his chest rumbling softly in what seemed to be an Alpha’s content growl.

Guang Hong loved it. He smiled where he had his face pressed near Leo’s collarbone, his head resting comfortably just under his chin, and suddenly, he was overcome with the Alpha’s scent, distinctly comforting and soothing and all-around pleased.  _ Leo was scenting him. _ It was something the Omega wouldn’t have dreamed of; he’d never thought they’d get this close, even in a haze of sleep. He let himself relax completely, let himself be vulnerable as Leo slowly rubbed his neck over Guang Hong’s head. He wondered if the Alpha would remember this in the morning. He both hoped he would and wouldn’t, but that round of inner turmoil was to be debated at another time when he wasn’t feeling so sleepy and  _ loved. _

Leo’s scent lulled him to sleep, where he forgot all about why he claimed he didn’t want the Alpha to love him. 

  
  


 

They had a of couple days left together, and it was so far, so good. Leo didn’t mention Ji sneaking into bed with him, and there was no way in hell he was going to bring it up. So, the topic was left untouched. It was as lovely as ever to wake up next to Leo and smell just like him, but that wasn’t mentioned either. He knew Leo could smell Ji, how he was covered in the Alpha’s scent, and he wondered if Leo remembered scenting him in the night. 

The day passed quickly for Guang Hong, only having a few appointments and paperwork to do and organize. It was a little early, and he figured he would beat Leo home. Maybe he could surprise him….

Well, that idea was trashed as soon as he got home and there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He wondered who it could be; Leo hadn’t mentioned anyone coming over. He was a bit tentative as he stepped inside, only to be hit with an exquisite smell. He set his work bag down by the door and made his way into the kitchen, where a short, plump woman was cooking. She had brown hair, Leo’s shade, in a tight bun and her clothes were bright. It was no one else besides Leo’s mother. He remembered her clearly; she was an abrasive woman, but very caring underneath it all. 

She seemed to notice Guang Hong’s presence immediately because she turned as soon as he walked in and her face split into a grin and she gasped. “Is this who I think it is?!” she exclaimed in her thick accent. Guang Hong blushed, laughed nervously, and looked at his feet. “Guang Hong,  _ novio _ , welcome! Do you live here? Oh, I can’t believe Leo didn’t tell me!” She had three of four burners on the stove in use and spices littered the countertop. 

“Uh,” Guang Hong was taken aback to say the least. He attempted to push past the overwhelming feeling and catch up with his own thoughts, as well as Leo’s mother’s excited ramble. “H-hey, Mrs. de la Iglesia. Um. No, I don’t live here but…” Guang Hong’s nerves were showing and he knew it. It had been too long since he had spoken to Leo’s mother but the stupid feeling of familiarity was so confusing. He didn’t want to sound awkward but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. He didn’t even  _ know _ the boundaries. Where the fuck was leo?

“Please, call me Maria,” she said, then let out a long hum. “That boy never did give me a good reason for why he broke up with Anna… but seeing you here, that’s all I need to know.” Maria turned back to her food, then took a fork and scooped up some of whatever it was she was cooking. “Leo better be treating you well, an Omega as precious as you.” The woman eyed him again, not judging, just observing. 

“Maria, of course.” Guang Hong sighed and tried to relax. Leo would be home soon. “I-I… no, that’s not. Um. That’s not what this is, Leo is just helping me out,” he stumbled and rushed his words, not sure how he was supposed to explain their situation or what Leo would even want Maria to know in the first place.

“If he was helping you out, he could at least  _ feed  _ you more!” She turned back around with that fork full of food; ground beef and vegetables, it looked like. Maria gestured for him to get closer, and when Ji obliged, she held the fork to his lips for him to eat. When he did, Maria smiled in satisfaction. It was only natural for an Alpha to be happy when they fed an Omega. “If you want to carry any of my boy’s pups, you better gain some weight,  _ novio _ .” 

“Mm,” Guang Hong made a surprised sounding squeak when the fork full of food was forced past his lips all while she spoke. He hadn’t forgotten how intense Maria was but he  _ still _ wasn’t sure how to respond to her. His own mother was never like this. Guang Hong’s face turned an ever brighter shade of red at the comment on his weight, the redness spreading to the tips of his ears at the mention of pups.  _ Leo’s pups _ . 

_ No, no no. Not happening, no matter how much that thought satisfied him _ . 

Maria kept speaking as she fed him heaping forkfuls of food. “You have a lovely figure, Guang Hong, but a little weight never hurt anyone. Look at me! I mean, being an Alpha and everything… well, no matter, this is good for you!” 

“Maria, I. No, that’s not why I’m here, I’m not here  _ with _ Leo. I’m just… here. With Leo… as a friend?” The pitch of his voice shot up a couple of octaves, probably giving his uncertainty away. “It’s so good to see you again, though.” 

“Eh? That boy needs to get his act together, you’re a good one,” she muttered under her breath, with what sounded like a few Spanish expletives. But her bright smile returned and she patted Guang Hong’s head fondly, even though she was shorter than him. “It’s good to see you, too,  _ novio _ . I always wondered what happened between you two.” Just then, there was the telltale jingling of keys from the front door, announcing Leo’s arrival. Guang Hong’s heart may have skipped about five beats. 

“I, we, were just kids and…” Guang Hong trailed off knowing that Leo could probably hear him talking from down the hall. He just looked towards the doorway expectantly, missing Maria’s knowing smirk shot his way. He was so ready to be saved, now. Just a little assistance with conversations such as these would have been nice. He had always loved Maria, she was warm and welcoming but overbearing, and Ji was more than a little uncomfortable now.

Leo appeared in the archway of the kitchen, eyes taking in the scene before him. “ _ Mama _ , don’t tell me you’ve been feeding my guest.” 

Maria giggled and stepped away from Ji, back to her cooking. Leo let out an exasperated sigh and looked to Ji. “I’m so sorry.” 

“No, you know I love her cooking,” Guang Hong replied but he definitely gave Leo a pointed  _ look _ as he said it, knowing Maria couldn’t see with her back to him. On second thought though, what he said probably just aided Maria’s scheming. Leo was receptive to Guang Hong’s look and gave him a sincere look that said  _ sorry _ . He moved past the Omega and joined his mother at the stove, speaking in Spanish with her all while jumping in to cooking as well. He seemed to be a little upset, but Maria sounded firm, like she knew what she was talking about. It kind of intimidated Guang Hong. It wasn’t that they weren’t speaking English of course, English was his own second language but the tone kind of put him on edge. He’d have to ask Leo later. 

He tried to ignore the fluffy feeling in his gut that told him even a run-in with Leo’s mother felt domestic and normal. A stressful encounter with the in-laws without  _ actually _ having any was confusing as hell. Why did his instincts tell him he wanted this? He stood back as Leo and his mother worked together to finish dinner. He’d been told they were having burritos filled with  _ picadillo _ , which was what he had been fed. Of course, it was delicious, but he wasn’t sure than anything could have prepared him for dinner with the guy he was sleeping with on a daily basis and his mother who read too much into the situation. Plus, with how open she was, their dinner topics could go  _ anywhere _ . 

Why did Guang Hong have to be right? Because they did. Luckily, her first question was directed to Leo, asking how he managed to get an Omega like Guang Hong back, and then proceeded to call him an idiot. That was the extent of her tame questions. He practically inhaled and choked on his food when he was asked if he had ever met Anna before Leo left her. Leo was right alongside him, having a coughing fit. This woman had no filter. He spluttered on his cup of water when she had asked where they met up again after all this time, and could do nothing but bite his tongue when she asked if this was why Leo had missed a few family dinners. Guang Hong did feel bad about that last one. 

With her inquiring looks, Guang Hong swore she knew  _ exactly _ what kind of meal Leo was having instead. 

“God, okay  _ mama _ , that’s enough now,” Leo stood up from the dining table, grabbing and clearing plates to distract his hands and calm down after Maria had asked him if he was doing anything to increase the chances of getting Ji pregnant. Guang Hong had no response, he just sat looking down at his lap, cheeks burning. Guilt was coursing through his entire body at this point. Maria may have been enthusiastic and excited but it was actually coming at a cost. He hoped that Leo couldn’t see that. If he wasn’t able to live up to these expectations, what was the point of staying? What was the point of all of this if it wasn’t going anywhere that benefitted Leo and his family? He was giving them all false hope. Guang Hong’s heart sank a little, reality checking in. 

He had already known that  _ this _ was nothing more than casual fucking, but being here with a sliver of hope that they could have any sort of future together, it made it even clearer that that wasn’t how it would be. 

  
  
  


“Ji Ji, I’m  _ so sorry _ ,” Leo said in a rush, turning to face Guang Hong after Maria had left and they had cleaned up in a rather uncomfortable silence. “I forgot she was coming, I should have warned you,” he said, his brows knitted tightly together in anxiety and concern. Guang Hong just struggled to swallow back any tears that had been creeping up for a while now. 

“No, that’s… that’s okay,” Guang Hong sighed, his voice small, his eyes on the ground. Leo ran a hand through his hair, a grimace on his face. 

“She just doesn’t know when to stop. God, I’m so sorry.” Guang Hong knew Leo was sincere but the reality didn’t hurt any less. He could pretend all he wanted, but it would never make it true. That wasn’t Leo’s or his mom’s fault. It was his own. “Is there anything I can do?” Leo asked. 

He hated that Leo asked, it wasn’t Leo’s fault. He just shook his head. He was tired. 

“A hot shower might help maybe or...I could run you a bath? Might take the edge off?” Guang Hong sensed Leo’s hesitance. He felt bad, Leo should not be apologising for anything. But his offer did sound amazing and it did make his heart flutter. Guang Hong cursed himself for being so selfish, but he gave a little nod.

“I-If you think it might help.” He gave Leo a shy little smile that went well with his hesitant words. 

Ji followed Leo to the bathroom and watched as Leo fixed the tub with hot water and some bubble stuff that Guang Hong could already tell smelled quite a lot like Leo. There was that blush again. 

“Okay, uh, I’ll be in our room, okay?” he said as he turned to leave. Guang Hong had to stop himself from tearing up. Leo had said  _ our room.  _ It had to just be a mistake. It didn’t stop his heart from trying to lurch out of his mouth though and then sink back when it registered Leo’s intent to leave. 

“Leo?” his name was rushed and blurted out of Guang Hong’s mouth before he could even think to filter it, he had was reaching out to grab the soft material of his shirt before he could even stop it. The surprise on Leo’s face was probably a mirror image of Ji’s own, in all honesty. 

“Mm?” Leo looked back at Guang Hong, tilting his head, silently asking him a question. When Ji kind of just stood there and blinked for a second, he asked: “What’s wrong, Ji?”

“Um. Leo could you...maybe stay?” Guang Hong had heard his voice become tiny and meek on several occasions, but nothing beat this. His voice showed that he was giving up his pride, something he hated doing. But yet, here he was. 

“You sure?” Leo looked a little uncertain but he had turned back to face the Omega. When Guang Hong simply nodded, Leo stepped forward again. “Okay,” he all but whispered as he cautiously took the bottom hem of Ji’s shirt in his hand, silently asking for permission to remove it. Permission was granted, and he had gently helped Guang Hong step out of his clothes and into the hot water he had prepared.

“I’m just gonna be right here, okay?” Leo reassured him as he took a seat next to him on the edge of the bath. He stayed out, fully clothed, and Guang Hong didn’t ask for anything different because he  _ liked _ being taken care of, with no pressure to give more. Perhaps he was being selfish, but Leo didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying it by the smile on his face.

“Head back, baby,” Leo gently instructed as he filled a cup up with water, intent on looking after Guang Hong and washing his hair. Ji did as he was told, closing his eyes and pretending his breath didn’t catch at the use of the pet name. That had not been uttered outside the bedroom, but under the circumstances and due to the warm feeling he was finding hard to push back in this moment, he let it slide. Leo’s hands running through his hair was more calming than he could have ever imagined. 

Leo gently massaged his scalp with water before shampooing his locks. He was careful even though he knew Guang Hong was in no way tenderheaded. It made Guang Hong smile. He had his legs drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around them to keep them in place. His head was tipped up and he felt so much better. He was grateful Leo had suggested this to him. The tension from earlier was already gone and he hadn’t even been in the bath for five minutes. He let the warm water calm him as it flowed through his hair and down his shoulders and back, and focused on the warmth of Leo’s hands on him. It did wonders. 

Guang Hong didn’t realize how calm he really was until he felt his own chest rumbling gently. His eyes flashed open in surprise, because he’d never  _ purred _ before. And,  _ of course _ , it just  _ had _ to be because of Leo, and in front of him. He looked up at Leo, a bit nervously, only to find him grinning. Purring was an indication of complete trust, complacency and peace. It was hard for most Omegas to purr around people who weren’t mates or other Omegas they trusted, so it was no wonder both he and Leo were a little surprised.

They didn’t mention it though, and Guang Hong went right back to relaxing under Leo’s touch. The Alpha gently scrubbed Guang Hong’s back and chest and arms, still using those gentle hands. Guang Hong wanted this to last forever. 

Once Leo had finished washing Guang Hong’s hair and anywhere else Ji let him though, he bundled the Omega up in a towel, helping him step back out onto the cold bathroom floor. Without warning though, he had him cradled in his arms. He wasn’t letting him get cold now. Guang Hong was too content to even protest at this point and he reveled in the feeling of Leo’s embrace. He kept purring, nuzzling close to the Alpha. He decided that he was okay with Leo kissing the top of his head, too. And laying him down on the bed, still bundled in the towel, that was acceptable too. 

Leo smiled down at Guang Hong as he gently placed him on top of the covers. “I’ll just go and get you something warm to wear,” he explained, brushing a few strands of Ji’s hair away from his face.

“No, stay?” Guang Hong wasn’t sure what the hell had come over him but he was too content, too happy to put up a fight now. He didn’t want Leo going anywhere. He didn’t mean to sound 

whiny either, but he didn’t want to be alone.

“Okay, okay Ji Ji. I’m here,” Leo soothed, crawling onto the bed next to him. He took Ji into his arms once more, pulling him close just like the previous night. Guang Hong kept all the thoughts he normally would have away, wanting to savor the moment of just being here with Leo, as if they were a couple that did this everyday. 

“Leo?” Guang Hong whispered, voice soft and his chest still vibrating with that purr. 

“Hm?” The Alpha looked down at Ji, nails running up and down his spine. 

“Can you scent me?” Now Guang Hong was being  _ really _ selfish, but there were no fucks to be given when Leo happily rubbed his chin and neck over Guang Hong’s head and face, leaving his scent in his wake. His purr amplified; now instead of a gentle, soft purr that a kitten may have, it was a loud rumble, showing off how happy he was. 

Oh, Guang Hong would have loved to speak to Leo, to open up completely and give himself up in that moment, but he was distracted by all the affection he was being given. Maybe he would never confess, maybe he would never have that strength or the courage, but moments like these could convince Ji that he didn’t need to to be happy. He knew he was lying to himself, but it was better than the risk of heartbreak. He could live with this, he thought. He didn’t  _ want _ to, though. He felt as if he  _ had _ to. 

So, he stayed quiet and let Leo give him all the attention he wanted while he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow was their last day together, and then it was back to the norm of calling only when they were horny. 

Ji dreamt of more time together. 

  
  
  


Guang Hong was beginning to think that he would never get tired of Leo’s cock, his knot, or his scent. He definitely was beginning to think that he should get _used to and over_ his warmth, his voice, and his sleepy face in the morning. They were all so intoxicating. Heart stopping. Last night was practically a dream come true, but Guang Hong _knew_ it was a mistake. 

Perhaps he was becoming too complacent, because he had made it a habit to stay in Leo’s bed, sleeping there with him. Sex or no sex. Perhaps in this short time, he had actually become dependent on being wrapped up in a cocoon of tanned arms and the Alpha’s scent. Like he said he’d never do. 

Everything in Leo’s room smelled like him, and it smelled  _ good  _ and  _ safe _ , so why  _ wouldn’t  _ he stay? It wasn’t like they were in an uncomfortable place like a car, nor did Guang Hong have anywhere else to go, really. Well… except that spare bedroom. Perhaps it was the pining Omega in him that kept him in Leo’s bed. 

He knew he made a mistake when they were laying together in bed…  _ again _ , after a round of sex, and of course Leo just  _ had _ to say something. While the past week included Guang Hong staying after fucking, it always included aftercare and quiet cuddling, never conversation. Even on nights when he stayed on his own accord, they didn’t talk. They didn’t ask questions, because they both knew that was overstepping all of the unspoken boundaries. But it was his last day here; he was heading home soon, despite how much he didn’t want to deep down. 

“Ji?” Guang Hong had given up on trying to prevent Leo from using the nickname. The night Guang Hong had snuck into Leo’s room seriously squashed that idea. This moment now brought him back six years ago though, when he had broken up with Leo and caused this whole mess of pretending to hate the Alpha in the first place. He tried to rid himself of that reminder and just turned his head, his eyes meeting the warmth of Leo’s own. He quirked an eyebrow in question. Leo sat up and Guang Hong began to feel nervous. The covers only pooled around their waists, leaving their bare upper bodies exposed. “I like you. A lot. I mean, you probably knew that, and I know I was an asshole—”

Guang Hong shot out of bed, nerves on edge and his mind fogging. 

_ No _ .  _ This could  _ not  _ be happening _ . 

“I have to go!” he said loudly, interrupting Leo mid-sentence. He couldn’t bear to hear Leo claim he “liked” him, because there was no way that was true, and if it was, it would only end in heartbreak. He was not going to deal with it. He rushed to pull on his clothes, not minding Leo when he tried to slow him down or get his attention. 

_ Nope. _

From the beginning—well, their second beginning—this was meant to be sex-only. He had made a mistake last night and now Leo was breaking the unspoken, unestablished rules.

All along, Guang Hong had been trying so hard to to tread carefully and it was  _ Leo _ who was fucking this up? He had to get out, his walls threatening to crash down around him just as they did six years ago, but this time it was not of his own accord. This was too close. He was too close to spilling everything to Leo, who unknowingly had the power to crush his heart into a million little pieces for a second time. 

He didn’t let the tears begin to show until he was in the safe confines of his own apartment. He’d gotten a taxi that took him across town because he wasn’t even coherent enough to make sense of how to walk back home. 

He must have slammed the door upon entering his home, announcing his arrival, because not long after walking inside, Yuri was coming out of his room to greet him. He stopped short in his greeting, noticing that Guang Hong was in tears. He silently enveloped he other crying Omega in his arms and sat him on the couch, petting his hair. He felt guilty for having his flatmate comfort him just nearly twenty hours out of heat, but he needed it. He was becoming more and more selfish with each passing day, apparently.

“Did he hurt you?” was the first thing Yuri asked, showing concern despite being visibly exhausted from his heat. Guang Hong shook his head as he sniffled and he could feel Yuri noticeably relax. His familiar scent, the one of an Omega trying to soothe another, though slightly different from being with Otabek, was comforting and Guang Hong felt safe here. “Good. Now I don’t have to chop his dick off.” The joke that could have possibly been a reality made Guang Hong chuckle through his crying and Yuri patted his head again. 

“H-He confessed to me and I couldn’t take it,” he admitted in a small voice and he heard Yuri let out a sigh. “So I just left.”

“Ji… you can’t always run from your problems.” 

Guang Hong hiccuped. “I  _ know _ . But what was I supposed to do? Or say? I-I never wanted this to be a-anything more than sex, Yuri.”

“We both know that’s not true. You were  _ staying  _ there, Ji. You just don’t want to get hurt again. I  _ understand _ , I do. But look… I let Otabek in my life, and look how happy I am.” They stayed quiet for a moment, Yuri just holding him. “I think Leo wants to be there for you. I  _ know _ that he does, he wouldn’t have offered his place if he didn’t. And you’re not letting him. You’re not letting him show you how he’s changed for the better.” 

Guang Hong stayed quiet because, well, Yuri hit the nail on the head. He let his words sink in. Yuri continued. “Of course, you should only let him in when you’re ready, but this has gone on for too long. I can tell you’re cracking, Ji, and you could actually hurt  _ him _ . Why not give him a chance to let him try? And if you  _ truly _ don’t want a relationship or don’t like him romantically or don’t think he’s changed, tell him. But you need to  _ communicate _ . That’s it. That’s how it’s been this entire time. Just  _ talk _ .” 

“Yuri, he left his almost-wife….” Guang Hong knew that Yuri was right, he really did. But this  _ one thing  _ kept nagging at him. “I just keep thinking, like, what if I  _ did  _ let him in and he does the same to me?”

“Ji, babe, no offence, but you went into this knowing that from the start. And to be fair, he called it off when he recognised that he wasn’t being fair  _ to her _ . I know it’s scary but despite how messy this is, he technically did the right thing.” Yuri’s voice was soft and understanding and soothing and everything Ji needed to hear at that moment. “And I don’t really know him at all, but from how Otabek said he acted in college and from everything he’s tried doing for you now, I don’t think he wants to let you go. You know I would never give you false hope, right?”

Guang Hong nodded into Yuri’s chest and his head was patted again. “Talk to him. It’ll be okay. You’ll feel better if you let everything out. You can bring up the past that’s been bothering you so much, too, and just clear the air.” 

The apartment was so quiet then that Guang Hong swore he could hear pin drop down the hall. He wondered if Otabek was listening to their conversation. But then he nodded again, thinking about how Yuri’s advice was always pretty spot-on, and said in his little voice, hoarse from crying, “I’ll try.” He felt Yuri kiss his head and they stayed cuddled together on the couch until Guang Hong fell asleep, exhausted from his night of fucking Leo along with all the crying. 

He’d have to talk to Leo, and soon. It was time. 

  
  
  


Over the next few days, Guang Hong tried to open up to Leo just a little bit more. Whether it be by responding to his obnoxiously cute good morning texts or texting him first with a topic to talk about, it was all mild and tame and intimidating because Guang Hong had never done this before. One thing that he was grateful for though, was that Leo hadn’t tried to approach the confession or Guang Hong’s abrupt exit. Yet. 

It wasn’t until the middle of the week that Guang Hong wanted to see Leo again. Of course, he  _ always _ wanted to see him, but now, the urge was almost irresistible. Spending time apart after a week of being in  _ his  _ space, engulfed in everything  _ him _ was difficult to say the least. 

He also supposed it might be because of the obscene sounds and incredibly loud moans and screams coming from Yuri’s room at  _ nine o’clock at night _ . Why the hell couldn’t they wait a few hours until he was asleep?

Nevertheless, he hoped this would give Leo enough reason to come over and with that in mind, he texted him. 

 

**Me**

_ >oh my god save me _

_ >>yuri and otabek are totally fucking in his room and it’s SO LOUD. can you come help me give them a taste of their own medicine? _

 

The response was almost instant. He looked at the name of the contact, the one he  _ finally  _ entered into his phone during his time staying with the Alpha. 

 

**Leo**

_ >hahaha okay, i’m on my way _

 

Guang Hong felt antsy, his sudden wave of confidence beginning to fade. But Leo said he was coming, so they would fall into the familiar pattern that led up to them fucking each others brains out, and at that point, Guang Hong wouldn’t have to worry about anything. So he sat on the couch and waited, feeling a little awkward with Yuri’s moans filling the entire apartment. He felt bad for his neighbors, because soon, it would be multiplied by two. 

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when there was a soft knock at the door,  _ almost  _ drowned out by Yuri’s goddamn moaning. He was quick to answer, however, and was greeted by that stupidly attractive face. Ji felt another surge of confidence and took the collar of Leo’s shirt into his hands and used it to pull him down into a kiss. Leo seemed surprised but easily got into the groove of kissing. They walked back into the apartment and Leo struggled to close the door behind him while trying to multitask with kissing. It got done, though. 

“Christ, Yuri is  _ loud _ ,” Leo mumbled against Ji’s lips and Ji giggled and pulled back. 

“Guess you just have to make me scream louder, right?” He was smirking and Leo’s eyes seemed to darken with lust. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” With those words, Ji grabbed Leo’s hand and led him to his room. He barely remembered that this was Leo’s first time seeing the apartment past the living room. It didn’t seem to affect Leo’s eagerness to get them undressed, though. Ji was being pushed back onto the bed before he knew it, bare and exposed to Leo. The Alpha crawled on top of him and suddenly Ji was struck with an idea he’d had before but never executed. Today was the day, perhaps. 

They made out like that, Guang Hong heating up and melting under Leo’s exploring hands like putty. Leo’s breath was hot and heavy where it hit his neck. He felt his tongue all over him, lapping at his scent glands and it had Guang Hong arching into his touch. Oh, how he craved the bond mark of an Alpha. Specifically Leo. He sighed and Leo continued his trek down Guang Hong’s body. But the Omega was quick to run a hand through that beautiful brown hair and lock on, tugging him back up to his mouth and into another hot kiss. It was then that Guang Hong sat up, forcing Leo to sit up as well. 

He placed his hands on the Alpha’s shoulders and shoved him back, quickly taking his place on top of him, straddled over his hips. It was intoxicating, being in this sort of position and having Leo look so  _ wrecked _ under him even though they’d barely even started. He could feel Leo’s cock twitching to life beneath him and he smirked, slowly rocking his hips. Slick leaked out of him and it made it easier as they rutted together. He shifted his hips forward so Leo’s dick was directly between his cheeks; a taste of what was to come. It had Leo moaning softly, and Ji was smirking. It was interesting to be face to face, something that usually didn’t happen between them. They both seemed to enjoy doggy thoroughly; having Ji draped over Leo’s lap while being punished; on his knees while sucking his cock; or having Ji folded in half and being fucked to the point of scattered mindlessness. Needless to say, seeing all of Leo’s reactions to his ministrations was a little exciting. Seeing Leo’s breath hitch, his pupils dilate, and the way he  _ tried _ to refrain from rocking his hips up desperately was absolutely thrilling and gratifying. He had control and he knew it. 

Guang Hong had the power to drive Leo crazy, and he planned on doing just that. 

Guang Hong stared the Alpha in the eyes as he bit at his own bottom lip, ground his hips down and whispered, “Let me ride your cock, daddy?” 

Leo  _ growled _ and reached around to grip Guang Hong’s plump asscheeks with a pressure that would bruise.  _ Good.  _ Ji smirked at the other man’s reaction and whimpered a little, playing up his vulnerability for the sake of getting a rise out of Leo. It worked, Leo had his cheeks spread with his finger teasing and circling his rim in an instant. In the next instant, the finger was pushing past the wall of muscle, leaving Ji holding himself back from already asking for more. When a second finger was slipped inside of him, Leo had hit home. 

“Ah, r-right there,” Guang Hong had both hands on Leo’s shoulders now, pushing himself back into his fingers as they slammed against his prostate, working him open. “Mm. Leo, fuck it just. Ah. I need your cock, please.” He didn’t have to ask twice, it seemed Leo was just as impatient as his fingers slipped from the Omega’s entrance. Ji gripped the Alpha’s cock. Leo spread Guang Hong’s cheeks and stared wide-eyed as the Omega positioned the head of Leo’s dick at his needy hole. They both let out a shudder and moan at the contact, Leo’s head slipping into the heat of Guang Hong’s body while the Omega felt the sensation of the familiar, stinging stretch. 

“Oh fuck,” Leo sighed as Ji slowly took his cock. He gripped Guang Hong’s hips both as way to ground and control himself, and as a way to still be guiding Guang Hong while he sat atop his thighs. 

“Mmph,” Guang Hong whined. The Omega’s own thighs were shaking as slid down Leo’s cock, mewling once he reached the base and the Alpha had bottomed out. Ji stilled, not moving so much as a rock of his hips, getting used to the painful pleasure. He hadn’t exactly gone as slowly as he perhaps should have but the feeling of being filled clouded his thoughts. It was pleasure and pain mixing together into something that blurred the lines; it was the sensation he begged for when Leo spanked him or punished him. He loved it. 

“Oh, baby boy, so good for me,” Leo said through a low moan, running his hands from Guang Hong’s hips, up the sides of his body. Ji keened under the Alpha’s praise, squirming and whimpering now as Leo’s hands ghosted up and his thumbs grazed, pressed, and teased the nubs of his nipples. Guang Hong’s reactions under Leo’s touches caused him to move, rocking forward around Leo’s cock. A moan ripped out of his throat and he began bouncing slowly, the pleasure too much to ignore. At this angle, Leo’s cockhead was sliding past and slamming back into Ji’s sweet spot and  _ he _ could control when and how fast. He knew it would be just as fun to tease Leo with this; giving him just enough to feel good but not enough to come. 

Ji raised himself, moaning as Leo’s cock dragged against his walls, and harshly sat back down, sheathing himself fully again. Leo’s head tilted back as he moaned, but that was not in Ji’s plans. He leaned forward, placing a hand on Leo’s chest to stabilize himself, the other grabbing a fistful of Leo’s hair. “Don’t you dare look away from me,” Ji demanded, surprised by his own voice. It was low and  _ sexy  _ and something he wasn’t used to. But Leo was incredibly responsive and he seemed to enjoy being bossed around by the little Omega fucking himself on his cock. He followed Ji’s instructions, their eyes locked as Ji kept working himself.

His thighs burned already from exertion, but  _ fuck _ it felt good. And Leo would occasionally meet him halfway, thrusting up as Ji slammed down, and they met with a loud smack of skin and a loud moan from Ji. Their own noises had drowned out Yuri’s. To Guang Hong at least, they were the only two around in that moment. Panting, he leaned his head down still looking into the dark pools of Leo’s eyes and pressed his forehead to the Alpha’s. He couldn’t help the loud whimpers or the need to be fully engulfed in everything  _ Leo _ . Perhaps that’s why he did what he did next, or maybe he could blame it on the heat of the moment, or on the fact that his head was spinning with pleasure; he tilted his head, lips connecting with Leo’s, and _ fuck _ , it was perfect. Why did it have to be so perfect? 

Leo’s hands went from where they sat on Guang Hong’s hips up to his face, cupping it gently despite the fact that Guang Hong was riding him into the sunset. They had never kissed while fucking, only in the lead up and when they parted. But it seemed so right and Guang Hong swore he felt something shift in his chest. He moaned against Leo’s lips and he was so close, so he sped up while Leo started fucking earnestly into him, somehow keeping their lips together, albeit messily. 

“L-Leo!” Guang Hong stuttered against his lips, belly burning with the familiar sensation that said he was going to come. Leo just hummed, thrusting upwards into Ji, who brought his hips down. Leo was doing more of the work now, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that when he was so close and being physically  _ this close _ to Leo caused his own otherwise untouched cock to rub against Leo’s stomach. He whimpered, hands clutching Leo’s hair as he let those last few seconds of buildup pass. He came with a muffled scream, his orgasm intense like they always were with Leo. Leo kept fucking into him even as Ji spilled in between them, hot and sticky. 

“Fuck, you’re so  _ perfect _ ,” Leo groaned, fucking him harder and eventually his hips stuttered and his thrusts became shallow as he rode his orgasm out. Ji could feel it as Leo’s hot cum filled him along with his knot, and it pleased him to no end. He felt so good, so high on endorphins, and he wanted suddenly, more than anything, to be with Leo in every way possible. 

It was time to take Yuri’s advice, he thought, even though his mind was hazy with that same post-orgasm feeling. Perhaps, that’s why he was even considering this in the first place. He allowed Leo’s knot to deflate (rather quickly, outside of rut or heat), and they cleaned up. Leo looked unsure of what to do, never having fucked at Guang Hong’s place, so the Omega pulled him back to bed quietly, getting them under the sheets. 

It was quiet for a while, and it seemed that Yuri and Otabek were finished too. “Leo?” Guang Hong mumbled, feeling embarrassed and almost ashamed of what he was going to do; of how he truly felt. He felt like an asshole, he felt scared and vulnerable and weak. But he had to at least talk, or nothing would go right and nobody would figure anything out. 

Leo seemed to notice the atmosphere and how it changed, so he sat up slightly and looked at Guang Hong, who was sitting upright and fiddling with his hands. This looked familiar. Third time’s a charm, right? “Yes, Ji Ji?” The Alpha’s voice was soft and patient and it just made Guang Hong feel a bit weak in the knees. Good thing he was sitting. 

“I’m sorry for running out the other day,” he began, eyes on his own lap. “I’m sorry for being so  _ mean. _ I was just scared—scared that if I let myself become too emotional, you would hurt me again. I didn’t,” he voice broke and fuck, he didn’t want to start crying after sex, “I didn’t want to be heartbroken again. Because I still love you.” Was he going too fast? Well, it was too late to put words back in his mouth. He didn’t dare look at Leo, couldn’t bare to see his reaction if it happened to be bad. He really just had to get it all out there. Now. “I a-always have. I didn’t ever expect that I might be the one to hurt  _ you _ . And I’m sorry if I did. But ever since… six years ago, I’ve always felt like I was missing a piece of me.”

It was quiet for a moment and Ji was scared Leo didn’t feel the same, or that he was angry. Or that he really had just jumped to conclusions. The Alpha’s voice was quiet when he did speak. “I love you too, Guang Hong.” His heart sped up in his chest at the confession and his cheeks grew hot. He felt the bed shift and he could see Leo’s legs cross as he sat up. “I tried to show you, um, this whole time. And I’m sorry, too. I went about  _ us  _ the wrong way. But-- ever since high school, you were it for me. I should have realized that before I lost you the first time. But I don’t plan on losing you again.” There was a soft hand on his cheek and Guang Hong dared to look up to see Leo’s gaze, warm and comforting. It was the gaze he loved seeing while he spent the week at his house. The look that he both adored and feared. It took  _ everything _ in him to stick this out and ignore his flight response that usually tended to win. “And please know that I’ve felt the same. Just… empty. That pretty much sums it up.”

“I’m just… I think maybe I wanted to give you what you wanted in high school, you know? You only wanted sex, and I thought that that was all you wanted from me again. And I was so scared when you told me you liked me, because I felt vulnerable, a-and I still do. But I don’t want to feel that way. I want to be with you and feel safe.” 

“Ji, I never  _ just _ wanted sex, I just. You scared me. I loved you so early. I see now that I didn’t treat you well at all and I hated myself for that. I lost something so amazing and didn’t even realize it until you were gone. I was doing what I thought I should want. But I wanted so much more. I didn’t know how to deal with that at the time. But I do now.” 

Guang Hong sniffled and he wiped his eyes, hating the fact that he was crying. “I’m still… weary… you left Anna so easily.” It was the subject he was most sore about; he could get over the past, but the possibility of Leo doing to him what he did to Anna scared him because it was so recent. “I don’t want that to be me. B-Because you can find better than me.” Oh, he was tearing himself open now, all for Leo to see. His insecurities were coming out, despite how well he hid them. 

“Ji Ji, look at me,” Leo reached out and gently lifted Guang Hong’s chin up with his index finger so that their eyes met. His heart felt as though it were breaking from the words this beautiful boy was speaking. “Guang Hong,” Leo took a deep breath, staring into the Omega’s eyes to make sure that he listened to his next words carefully. “The difference between you and Anna is that you are absolutely perfect  _ for me _ ,” the end of his sentence wasn’t much more than a whisper. By the way Guang Hong looked now though, he knew he had heard every single word and all of its raw intent. 

Guang Hong wiped his eyes again. He felt immensely after getting everything off his chest, but there was still doubt in his chest that he knew would take time to get rid of. But it didn’t seem to matter when Leo pulled him into a hug, their still-bare chests touching. He let himself sink into the embrace and rest his face in Leo’s neck, inhaling that comforting scent Leo was putting out. Hands ran up and down his back, a gesture of comfort that Guang Hong appreciated and melted into.

“I love you, Guang Hong,” Leo repeated. He felt the need to say it without the words being tainted or surrounded by apologies.

Guang Hong smiled, wet and small but incredibly happy. “I love you too, Leo,” he said quietly. 

After a moment of letting all their sincere words sink in, Leo asked, “Does this mean I can finally ask you to be my boyfriend?” He was playful, but Guang Hong could sense his hopefulness and excitement. 

“Y-Yes,” Guang Hong answered, his cheeks heating up  _ despite _ the fact that they had comfortably been sitting there naked this whole time.

“Is that a  _ yes _ I can ask, or a  _ yes  _ you’ll be my boyfriend?” Leo pulled back from their embrace slightly so that he could read Guang Hong’s facial expression, giving him a quizzical look. 

Guang Hong couldn’t help but giggled, quickly nuzzling back into Leo’s neck. “Either one will lead to me being your boyfriend, so it’s your choice if you wanna ask officially.” Leo grinned as he felt the words being spoken into his skin and he pressed Guang Hong close. 

“Then, here it goes: Guang Hong Ji, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? I would love nothing more than to properly court you.” 

“Yes, Leo, I would love to be your boyfriend.” He paused for a moment, laughing again. “You know, we went in all the wrong order, I don’t think you can  _ properly _ court me any longer.” Leo laughed with Guang Hong and there was not a care in the world anymore. Guang Hong could finally indulge in Leo, could let himself be free and open and loving like he always wanted to be. And Leo was the same right back, and it was so  _ right. _ That empty, missing feeling in his chest that he had felt for all those years was gone, and he knew it was because that missing piece had always been Leo. 

And now, he finally had him. He would never let him go. 

  
  


* * *

**BONUS:**

The next morning had a lot in store for the new couple. Namely,  _ Otabek and Yuri _ . They were already in the kitchen, Otabek wrapped around Yuri as they drank coffee together when Leo and Guang Hong made their way in. The long-established couple threw them knowing looks, noticing the new lovebites up and down their necks and their connected hands. 

“Have fun last night?” Yuri asked first, smirking. Guang Hong blushed furiously, and Leo just looked at Otabek blankly. 

“Maybe not as much as you, from the sound of it…” Leo said in a monotonous, serious voice with his eyebrow raised accusingly. The smirk on his lips gave away his playful intentions. “God, are you two drinking from  _ the same _ damn mug?”  

“We like our coffee the same,” Otabek said in a similar tone to Leo, except there was no hidden humor, from what Guang Hong could tell anyway. It seemed Leo and Yuri knew him better than that, though, and they all sort of laughed. Guang Hong made a mental note to tease Yuri about this at a later time and simply went to make tea, feeling embarrassed but simultaneously proud. 

“God, I feel bad for our neighbors. We pretty much had a screaming match, Guang Hong,” Yuri cackled, and Guang Hong’s face flushed brighter. “So, are you guys finally done being dumbasses?” 

Well, thank God for the subject change. Leo hummed and waltzed up behind Guang Hong, putting his hands on his hips. It made the Omega in him feel so  _ good _ and all fuzzy. “If you’re asking if we finally got together, then yes, we stopped being dumbasses.” 

“About time,” Guang Hong heard Otabek mutter around the rim of the coffee mug he took from Yuri. Yuri leaned further into Otabek, watching Leo and Guang Hong. 

“Fucking finally. You know, now we can go on double dates and do all that dumb couple-y shit.”

“Says you, sharing a mug with your boyfriend,” Guang Hong retorted. It was so worth it, seeing the blush rise to Yuri’s cheeks. 

“Uh. Can I at least get the chance to take my boyfriend out properly before the whole family jumps on the bandwagon or?” Leo was joking but he really, actually did want to do this as right as he could manage. 

“Of course,” Yuri chimed, but then another one of his smirks appeared. “Is it time to give you the ‘if you hurt my best friend, I’ll cut your dick off’ speech?”   


“Looks like you just did,” Leo muttered. Louder, he said, “Understood. I would do it first if I ever hurt Ji Ji, though, so you have nothing to worry about.” 

“Wasn’t nearly as shocking as it was coming from Ji, Leo, you got it easy,” Otabek laughed gently, sending Guang Hong a soft smile. Leo had no doubt his boyfriend was scary when he was serious and when it came to his friends. Even last night, the control Ji had over him was intimidating, and he hadn’t expected it either. “At least you expect it from my Yura,” Otabek added, pecking Yuri on the cheek. The blond Omega smiled and rubbed his cheek against Otabek’s neck. 

There was a comfortable silence and Guang Hong began breakfast for everyone, Leo eventually joining in. They worked together easily, as if they had done this everyday together. Although they wished that was true, they had all the time in the world now. They had a future together, and they both knew it would involve many mornings of working together, cooking breakfast, drinking tea and more. 

They never looked forward to anything more. 

**Author's Note:**

> find us on tumblr: @jesusasahi @punktsuki
> 
> thank you for reading and please let us know what you think!


End file.
